Wherever You Will Go
by swong98
Summary: This is something I wrote up after hearing the song and thought about Marbecca. While we wait to see what happens in the VL-world, this is how I thought it would go on (fanfiction, alt-line). No copyright infringements intended; just purely for amusement.
1. Chapter 1

Marlene was preparing to leave for the weekend when she involuntarily looked up the stairs behind her. Even though they have been apart for weeks, she still couldn't help but wonder how Rebecca was doing. They had managed to remain friendly but she was beginning to miss her, more so because she had changed her schedule seemingly arriving early and leaving later than she did.

"Are you ready?" Jessica asked drawing her attention back to reality.

"For what?" Marlene asked snapping out of her daze.

"For a night out partying," Jessica said without skipping a beat. "Dana and I thought it would be fun to just hang out and do girly things. It is the weekend after all."

Marlene had forgotten that Dana had mentioned they were going out. She initially refused but her sister convinced her that she shouldn't become a hermit while she recovered from her heartbreak. She reluctantly agreed and almost forgot about it until now.

"Come on, I know how Dana hates waiting," Jessica prompted again.

So with one last look upstairs, Marlene got her coat and bag to follow Jessica out of the building.

"I know you're dying to know so I will let you know that she's up there alone," Jessica informed her. "Tanja has her working on everything on Caro and Thore's plates. She must really feel bad for them because she hadn't once complained about the workload."

Marlene knew better than that but decided not to comment lest Jessica blabbed to Dana about what she suspected was driving Rebecca to work so hard. She knew that it was partially because of what Jessica thought but also because Rebecca was trying to bury her own heartbreak with work. She wondered if Rebecca would be doing the same if they were still together; with one last look back at the empty lobby she knew the answer and left intent on not thinking about it anymore.

.

Rebecca stood in the shadows while watching Marlene as she prepared to head out for the weekend. She regretted not paying more attention to weekends while they were together and accepted that she was to blame for all the pain she was feeling. She let the tears flow freely down her cheek as she wished that Marlene would eventually forgive her and give them another chance. She knew how resolute Marlene can be but couldn't help but hope that somehow they're relationship was still worth another opportunity for which she promised to do better. Her train of thoughts was interrupted by a phone call from Tanja who she knew was checking up on her.

"Hello," she answered the call trying not to give any indication she was crying.

"Are you done yet?" Tanja asked on the other end. "I don't have to remind you that the show is fast approaching and we still have nothing concrete for it."

"I'm working on it," she assured her. "I'll work through the weekend and have something for you by Monday morning."

"You better or I will not only fire Schulz and Hellstrom but you as well," Tanja threatened her.

"Look, you can threaten me all you want but it won't get done if you keep interrupting me," Rebecca said icily before hanging up on her. Fueled by her anger, she wiped away her tears and headed back to work with renewed focus. She was going to prove to Tanja that she was still the best for LCL.

.

"That girl is totally checking you out," Jessica noted as she sipped her drink while they sat by the bar.

"What makes you say that?" Marlene asked startled by what Jessica just said.

"She has been looking our way since we sat here," Dana agreed.

"Maybe she just recognizes me as Lily Rose," Marlene tried to dismiss their notion.

"I doubt it; you haven't played that role in over a year," Jessica countered. "I may not be one myself but I know that look." She stood up and left the sisters to contemplate what she just said.

"What does she mean by that?" Marlene asked Dana.

"I think she means it's the same way Rebecca looks at you especially when she thinks no one is looking," Dana said.

"You're supposed to be on my side," Marlene said gulping down her drink.

"I am," Dana assured her. "But are you sure it's really over between you two?"

Before Marlene could respond the bartender set down a drink in front of her.

"I didn't order this," she told him.

"Compliments of the redhead," the bartender said and tilted his head in her direction.

Marlene took a deep breath before picking up the drink and heading over to the redhead.

"'What are you doing?" Dana asked holding her arm.

"I'm going to thank her and prove to you that it really is over," she replied.

"What did I miss?" Jessica asked when she returned to find Marlene heading off to talk with the redhead.

"I think you were right about her," Dana said taking a sip of her drink.

"Well good for Marlene," Jessica cheered. "It's about time she got over Rebecca."

"It's too soon," Dana said cautiously. "Besides, what have you got against Rebecca?"

Jessica gave Dana an incredulous look that said it all. "Don't tell me that you would let your sister go back to her."

Dana looked over Jessica towards Marlene and seeing that she seemed to be enjoying herself decided to let the subject drop. Besides, it was up to her sister what happened next.

.

Marlene woke up late the following morning and jumped out of her bed. "Why didn't you wake me up?" She rushed into the kitchen to get coffee.

"I thought I'd let you sleep in since it is Saturday," Dana said with a smile knowing that her sister had forgotten.

"Saturday," Marlene repeated slowly realizing what happened the night before. "Did I make a complete fool of myself last night?"

"No but I think you truly impressed the redhead you met," Dana teased. "She called a while ago wondering if you'd like to go out for coffee."

"Damn, I did give her my number," Marlene said slightly glad it wasn't her mobile number.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

"Do you think I should go out with her?"

"Do you want to?"

"I don't know. She is pretty nice and I do like her. What?" She noted her sister's reaction.

"Ask yourself this – are you dating her because you really want to or because you want to forget Rebecca."

Marlene thought about it a moment before picking up her keys to head out.

"Where are you going?"

"Getting some air to clear my head."

.

Marlene wandered around aimlessly for a little while until she ended up outside the LCL building. "Oh great!" she cursed under her breath.

"Good morning, Marlene," Caro greeted her. "What brings you here today?"

"Uhm, I was just passing by," Marlene managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help Rebecca with the final details of the show," Caro said. "She's been working non-stop to finish it but I'm sure she could use my help."

"Are you sure you want to jump into that?" Marlene caught herself sounding bitter so she amended herself. "I mean you know her when she's on a roll, she shuts everyone out."

"I know what you mean," Caro agreed. "But she is close to burning herself out that I think I should at least help her out a little."

"You really care about her?" Marlene asked, surprised at Caro's concern. She felt a bit jealous and ashamed for not showing the same concern for her ex-girlfriend.

"I know you still care about her, too," Caro said stating the obvious. She gave Marlene's shoulder a quick squeeze to let her know she was there for her.

"It's that obvious huh?" She tried hard to hide it but knew it showed whenever she let her guard down.

"I believe that if you love someone, you can't just stop no matter how hard you try," Caro stated frankly.

"Even if that someone hurt you terribly?"

"Love makes us vulnerable and that's why it hurts," Caro said in sympathy.

"You have love figured out don't you?" Marlene teased.

"I wished I did then I'd understand what Thore is going through," Caro replied sadly. "I know he loves me but he's been pushing me away lately. Oh, sorry, I know he's the last person you want to hear about." She realized that belatedly.

"It's alright, don't worry about it. Anyway, I shouldn't keep you from work."

"Do you want to come in and just say 'hi' to her?"

"That's probably not a good idea. Besides, I was actually going to meet a friend to have some coffee." She knew Caro didn't buy that excuse but was glad when she just nodded and wished her a good day.

.

Rebecca stood back and took one final look at what she had worked through the night for. She wished Tanja was there that moment because she felt that this was her best creation ever and dared Tanja to find any fault in it.

"Wow, you did it," Caro said from behind her. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that this is really wonderful."

"No," Rebecca quickly dismissed the notion. "I'm glad you agree with me. I think I've outdone myself on this one."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Caro offered nonetheless.

Rebecca turned to her and had an idea how she could. It was going to be a coup if they pulled it off. Her smile widened as she watched Caro nervously looking at her.

After all the preparation was completed, Rebecca had one last thing to do that she wanted to do alone. She told Caro to leave and stayed behind to finish.

"Are you sure?" Caro asked before heading downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Rebecca said with a forced smile. "Just don't let me down on Monday or Tanja will be the least of your worries." She was confident Caro could do it but couldn't help but give the warning to be sure she was motivated.

"I won't," Caro promised.

Rebecca took one last look around the design floor and wondered if she had forgotten anything. When she had convinced herself that she had done everything, she headed downstairs stopping at the reception desk. She walked around and sat on the solitary chair that Marlene had occupied since taking on the job. She thought back to the number of times she leaned across to give Marlene a kiss before forcing herself to focus on the letter she wanted to write. She pulled out pen and paper from the drawer and poured her heart out onto the sheet.

.

"How was your walk?" Thomas asked Marlene when she returned home.

"It was ok," Marlene replied trying to appear happy to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked knowing her well. He had given Marlene her space but knew it was time to express his fatherly concern.

"How much do you know?" She wondered how much Dana had already told him.

"Why don't you bring me up to speed?"

She was grateful for his understanding and was finally ready to talk with him about it. She told him everything that had happened and was glad he listened quietly and withheld judgment. "And that is why my relationship with Rebecca ended."

"Did she want to end it, too?" he asked.

"Papa, of course she didn't want to and asked me to give her a second chance," she revealed. "But how can I possibly remain in a relationship that was no longer working?"

"Did she want a second chance even after you told her what happened between you and Tristan?"

"Does that even matter? Maybe she wanted to stay together so she could prove she's better than Tristan."

"Do you really believe that? Based on what I've seen and heard from you about her, she isn't like that."

"Papa, why are you even defending her? Shouldn't you be on my side?"

"I'm always on your side, sweetie," he assured her. "But it's my job to make you see past your pain so you can make the right decision."

"Are you telling me that I made the wrong one?" She emphasized that she had already decided.

"I can't tell you if it is right or wrong, only you can decide what is good for you," he explained. "But I've watched you the past few weeks and on the surface you look happy but are you really?"

"You can't expect me to be completely happy just yet," she replied. "My heart is still broken but I have moved on; Dana can attest to that. I spent the entire night dancing with a girl I met and I'm considering going out with her again."

Thomas studied her for a moment before continuing. "Then why are you still working at LCL where you could see Rebecca every working day?"

"I need the job and I think we can be civilized towards each other just like I was with Tristan," she said. "Besides, I hadn't seen her in weeks."

"Is she avoiding you?"

"I don't think so," she guessed. "She's pretty busy with another show and as usual she's working non-stop."

"And how do you feel about that?"

"It doesn't bother me anymore," she admitted. "She's free to do what she wants, when she wants." Before she could say anything else the home phone rang and Thomas got up to answer it.

"It's for you," he said handing her the handset.

"Oh hi," she said when she realized who was on the other end. "Sure, I'd love to have some drinks with you."

"Who was that?" He guessed correctly that it was the girl she mentioned earlier.

"The girl I met last night," she confirmed. "I'm meeting up with her again." She didn't want to discuss it further so she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out.

.

"How many have you had?" Rebecca asked as she approached Ricardo at the bar.

"Not enough," Ricardo replied and ordered another.

"You can't go on like this, you know," she cautioned him and taking his drink from him.

"Let me deal with my heartbreak the way I want to," he said angrily. "I don't tell you how to deal with yours."

"Touché," she accepted the barb and gulped down his drink.

"Sorry, that was a low blow," he apologized. "I guess we're in the same club now."

Rebecca nodded in agreement. "I'm glad Hagen is alive but I know it is difficult for you. I'm sorry I can't tell you to fight for her because he is my brother."

"How are you doing?" he asked hoping to be a friend to her in return and change the subject.

"I have no one else to blame but myself," she began. "So unlike you, I can't even fight to keep my relationship."

"So you're just giving up then?" he asked. "I suppose I can't keep fighting either. How pathetic are we?"

"We're just unlucky I guess," she concluded. "But I think I have a solution to my problem."

"Care to share? I sure could use some good ideas."

"I'm leaving Dusseldorf," she announced. "I'm going to try to start over in New York."

Ricardo chuckled and saw Rebecca's eyebrow rise as a question to his reaction. "If I had taken that position in Boston, we would have been close to each other. We could meet up for drinks or something."

"Maybe you can still find a job there," she encouraged him. "I wouldn't mind having a friend nearby." Even in the din of the bar, she recognized a familiar voice and turned to find Marlene ordering drinks not too far from them. She hesitated to call out to her and waited to see if Marlene would notice her.

"Hi," Marlene greeted holding two glasses of drinks. "I didn't know you were here."

"Just getting a drink with Ricardo," Rebecca replied. "What about you, why are you here?"

"I'm on a date," Marlene said trying to not feel guilty.

Rebecca was frozen as the words sank in and could only watch as the blonde head over to a table where a redhead was seated.

"Here, I think you need this more than I do," Ricardo said offering a fresh drink to her.

"Thanks," she accepted and gulped it down quickly. "Maybe I should talk to them."

"That's a terrible idea," he advised. "The best thing is for me to take you home."

Rebecca meekly followed him but stopped and turned to approach Marlene and the redhead before Ricardo could stop her.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca von Lahnstein," she introduced herself to Marlene's date. "I'm a good friend of Marlene's and I just wanted to say that she's a great woman and deserves to be happy."

"Ok," the redhead said in obvious confusion.

"Sorry, she's a little drunk," Ricardo excused and tried to steer Rebecca away.

"I'm not drunk," Rebecca insisted squirming out of Ricardo's hold. "Just wanted to give her a piece of advice – don't ever hurt my friend."

Ricardo finally managed to pull Rebecca away and saw Marlene thank him for it with her eyes.

"What was that about?"

"I have no idea," Marlene lied. She could clearly see the pain in Rebecca's eyes but also knew that it took courage for her to do what she just did.

.

Rebecca steeled her resolve to leave Dusseldorf as she packed her clothes. She had attempted it so many times but this time it was really time to go. She wondered what she would miss most this time around and laughed at herself. The answer was quite plain and obvious.

"Here you are," Elisabeth said when she entered Rebecca's room. "Justus mentioned that you asked for the car to be brought around. Are you going away for a few days?" She suspected it was a longer trip judging from the packed bags.

"Actually I'm thinking of starting over again in New York," Rebecca confirmed.

"Is this because of Marlene? Give it some time and I'm sure she'll learn to forgive you."

"It's not that and even if she did, there's no chance for us to get back together again."

"What about your work at LCL?" Elisabeth asked trying to find reasons for her to stay.

"I've done my duty in rescuing the company," Rebecca reminded her. "And I think I've found my replacement who will continue it for me. I appreciate you trying to make me stay but my mind is made up." She could tell what Elisabeth was doing for her.

"I suppose I can't change your mind?" Elisabeth asked as a last resort and knew the answer even before Rebecca shook her head in response.

"I thought I could make it work but it's just not," Rebecca admitted. "It's not like I haven't gone away before and somehow found myself back here." She tried to lighten the mood a bit and offer the possibility of a return.

"At least you'll say goodbye to your brothers?" Elisabeth suggested hoping that one of them might be able to offer her a reason to stay.

"I will but it still won't change my mind," Rebecca replied seeing through her ploy.

Elisabeth smiled and gave Rebecca a quick hug. She had been fondest of Rebecca and wished she could help her more. After eliciting a promise to take care of herself, she had to let the youngest of Ludwig's children go.

"Papa said you went out on a date," Dana said when Marlene returned. "Does that mean you've eaten dinner?"

"I just went out for a few drinks so it's not yet a date," Marlene corrected her.

"Ok," Dana said rolling her eyes at her sister. She handed the plates to her while she finished preparing dinner.

"By the way, I saw Ricardo at the bar. He looks terrible."

"How drunk was he?" Dana asked showing concern for him. "I wished it could be different."

"But you still love Hagen," Marlene finished for her. "He wasn't too drunk considering he was the one to take Rebecca home."

"So they're drinking buddies now? Wait, Rebecca was there? Did she see your redhead?"

"She's not my redhead but yeah, Rebecca did see her."

"How did she react?"

Marlene paused and tried to recall that awkward moment. "To be honest, it was pretty weird. I thought she was going to make a scene but then she just said I deserved to be happy."

"Wow, that's a surprise," Dana noted. "So she has really accepted that you've moved on. It's what you wanted right?" She saw that Marlene paused when she said that.

"Yeah, of course," Marlene confirmed half-heartedly. Once it was pointed out to her, she felt sad.

.

"Shouldn't you be busy working on your presentation?" Tanja noted when she saw Rebecca walking in the hallway to the library.

"Tanja, don't push too hard," Sebastian cautioned his wife.

"Don't worry, you're in for a surprise on Monday," Rebecca said with a mischievous grin. "But if you don't mind, I'd like to speak with my brother alone."

Sebastian nodded and watched his wife disappear through the hallway. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm going back to New York," Rebecca began. "I've done as you asked, saved the company so now it's your turn to help me."

"The store you wanted to open in New York," he guessed correctly. "When are you leaving?"

"Later tonight," she told him and was glad that she wouldn't have to start from scratch in New York with his help.

"But don't you have a presentation with Tanja on Monday?"

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," she said with the same mischievous grin. "Just don't spoil the surprise by telling her about my departure."

Sebastian felt sad that his sister was leaving again but knew it was for the best for her. He gave her a big bear hug to let her know she will be missed.

.

"Didn't your drink with the girl go well?" Thomas asked Marlene when they were washing the dishes after dinner.

"What?" Marlene said jolting out of her trance.

"You've been in a quiet mood since dinner," he observed. "What happened?"

"I saw Rebecca today," she revealed to him.

"Did you go to LCL?" he inquired sensing that the encounter had bothered her.

"No," she fibbed. "I bumped into her at the bar while I was out for drinks."

"Did she make a scene?"

"Papa, why would you think that?" she complained about his assumption. "She was actually very considerate." She finally found the word she was looking for to describe what Rebecca had done earlier.

"Hmm, if she was more so before huh?" he noted. "Then perhaps you would still be together."

Marlene recalled everything that Rebecca had tried to tell and do for her leading up to their breakup. She wondered if she was harsh in her judgment.

"Earth to Marlene," he called out to her while she was deep in thought.

"Did you say something?"

"I said, if only she was more considerate before then maybe you'd still be together," he repeated.

"She was," she admitted. "Even when she knew we'd be on opposite sides she was considerate in her own way." The realization hit her hard that she had to sit down.

"What does that mean?"

"I may have misjudged her because I was so hurt by her betrayal. I just wanted to end it instead of understanding why she did it."

"Sometimes it takes a breakup to make you understand what went wrong," he said. "I think you two stopped talking and just assumed you knew the other well enough to just cruise through it all. Remember what I told you before you went to Paris? That the two of you needed to sit down and talk things through."

"Instead we just went about like nothing was wrong," she said sadly. "Is that how you did it when you found out about Ansgar?"

"Every situation is different," he said. "But the question for you now is whether you are able to trust Rebecca again to rekindle your relationship with her."

"What makes you think I want to do that?" She was still resisting the notion of getting back together with Rebecca.

.

"Hi, Hagen, got a minute?" Rebecca asked when she stuck her head through the door.

"Rebecca," Hagen greeted his sister. "What brings you here? Do you want me to put a muzzle on Tanja?"

Rebecca chuckled at the image that formed in her head from that. "No, I think I can manage without your help. I just wanted to let you know I'm heading back to New York."

Hagen's face saddened as he stood up to walk over to her. "Is that really what you want? I can assign you to another office if you need a change in scenery."

"I don't just need a change in scenery but a brand new start," she explained. "I was about to do just that when Sebastian and Tristan convinced me to stay to save LCL. I think I've done that and am ready to move on."

"Is there nothing I can do to make you stay?" He knew a little bit about what had happened from Dana but still wished his youngest sister would stay.

Rebecca shook her head and tried not to cry. She knew how important it was for Hagen now that he has taken the reins as the head of the family.

"Well then, I guess I can only wish you the best of luck and if you ever need to come home, we will welcome you back."

Rebecca gave Hagen a hug and allowed a few tears to fall before kissing him goodbye.

.

"Because anytime Rebecca's name is mentioned around you, your eyes still sparkles," Thomas revealed to her.

"It's probably anger you see," Marlene tried to counter him.

"No, if it was anger, it would be a different kind of fire in your blue eyes," he insisted. "I think you know that yourself but are being stubborn to admit it."

"I thought you'd be glad that I'm done with the von Lahnstein's," she declared.

"I just want you to be happy whether or not it's with one of them and actually of the lot of them, Rebecca had been the most faithful to you," he reminded her. "It took that long for her to stray from you."

"She still cheated though."

"Is that your justification for doing the same in turn?"

"I know it was wrong," she agreed. "And you're right, it didn't make me feel any better."

"Don't you think it's time to make it right so you can start feeling better?"

"You think I should go sit down and talk with Rebecca don't you?"

"It'll be better than all this avoiding each other don't you think? But first you have to know what you really want. Do you know that yet?"

Marlene considered what he said and shook her head still unable to reconcile what her heart and mind was telling her.

"Think about it more and now that you're calm, I'm sure you'll see clearer what you want. Then tell her what it is you want and make sure she understands things will have to change between the two of you if you do decide to get back with her."

.

"Those will kill you, you know," Rebecca said when she found Tristan smoking in the driveway.

"I find that it calms me," Tristan said and took another puff.

"What are you nervous about?"

"Hagen is going to choose his deputy," he revealed.

"Ah, and you want the job," she guessed correctly. "Well, don't worry, you only have Sebastian as competition."

"You don't want the job? You'll be my boss if he chooses you."

"Well, I have other plans," she told him. "I'm leaving Dusseldorf and finally getting my boutique shop started in New York."

"You're running away again," he noted. "Where Marlene won't go after you."

"She won't come after me," she said sadly. "I think she's found a new girlfriend."

"Really? And what makes you think that?" He was curious but didn't get any information from Rebecca who merely shrugged it off.

"Well, I should get going if I'm going to catch my flight," she said.

"I'm going to miss you," he said and gave her a hug. "I won't have anyone to pick on anymore."

"Hey," she broke away and punched his shoulder. "You're still not going to get me to stay." She realized what he, too, was trying to do.

"Good luck in New York then."


	2. Chapter 2

Marlene arrived early Monday morning with a resolve that both surprised and excited her. She was still planning how she was going to go about it when she saw Caro pass by her desk.

"Good morning," Caro greeted her. "Is Miss von Lahnstein here yet?"

"I don't know if Rebecca is here yet," Marlene replied trying not to appear interested.

"No, I meant," Caro tried to correct her when Tanja approached them.

"Schulz, is your boss here yet? I haven't seen her anywhere and I expect everything to be ready." Tanja said in true form.

"It is, Miss von Lahnstein," Caro assured her. "If you come upstairs, we can begin the presentation."

"Good," Tanja said and began to head up the stairs.

"Won't you wait for Rebecca?" Marlene asked unable to hide her curiosity about the absent head designer.

"She won't be coming; she assigned the presentation to me. Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Marlene wished her but wondered why Rebecca would delegate such an important presentation to Caro. She sat down and checked Rebecca's calendar on her computer to see what was going on. She slumped back on her seat when she saw that she couldn't access it at all. She wondered how she was going to solve the mystery.

"Hey, Marlene," Jessica greeted her. "Is Tanja in a good mood?"

"It depends on whether Caro can pull off the presentation without Rebecca," Marlene said hoping that at least that went according to plan.

"So Rebecca's non-stop working has finally done her in huh?" Jessica noted tactlessly.

Marlene was able to stifle a gasp at that possibility without Jessica noticing. She wouldn't have been informed because technically she wasn't family nor Rebecca's girlfriend anymore so she had to find another way to find out what was going on.

"Will you give me a heads up on Tanja's mood after the presentation?" Jessica requested.

"Why? Are you planning to ask her for a raise?" Marlene teased. "She's always going to be in a bad mood for that."

"Don't worry, I'm not asking for a raise but some time off and that will be better received if she's in a good mood."

Marlene nodded and watched Jessica head off to start work. After a few minutes, she picked up the phone and dialed a number hoping it would be answered.

.

"Hello," Tristan answered the call. He was surprised when he heard who it was on the other end.

"Tristan, it's me Marlene. Do you have a minute?"

"Let me guess, you want to know how Rebecca is," he guessed correctly. "Be assured that she will be fine and she'll be able to move on like you seem to have. Anything else?"

Marlene wasn't surprised that he had heard about her date and knew from who. She realized she wasn't going to find out more from Tristan so she thanked him and hung up. She then decided to call Dana.

"Hey, what's up," Dana greeted her.

"Are you near the castle by chance?"

"Why, what's going on at the castle?" Dana asked wondering why she was interested. "Let me guess, you want me to look into Rebecca."

"It's just that Rebecca had a presentation to Tanja today but she's not here and it's not like her to just not show up. Wait, how did you know I'm looking for her?"

"Jessica just called me," Dana said and it explained it all. "You still do care for her don't you?"

"Can you just please help me find out if she's suffered another burnout?"

"Let me ask Hagen and get back to you, ok?"

Marlene couldn't ask for more so she waited for a return call from Dana with news about Rebecca. She had to find something to distract her so she decided to go upstairs and watch Caro make her presentation. She caught half of it and was quite impressed with what she did. "Congratulations."

"Do you think I did well?" Caro asked unsure of what just happened when Tanja left without another word. "I'd hate to disappoint Rebecca."

"Considering that Tanja didn't poke any holes at it, I'd say you did great."

"Well, this wasn't my work," Caro reminded her. "This was all Rebecca's idea and she just asked me to make the presentation and wrap it up."

"Did she say why she couldn't do it herself?" She tried to think back to the last time she saw Rebecca at the bar and didn't see any indication she was ill. She just wanted to make sure she didn't miss anything.

"No, she didn't," Caro said sensing Marlene's concern for Rebecca. "I'm sure she's fine and probably just busy with something else." She hoped that would lessen Marlene's worries.

"You're probably right," Marlene agreed but jumped when her phone rang. She was glad to see it was Dana calling. She waved to Caro before walking away to have a private conversation.

"Hi, it's me," Dana announced on the phone. "I couldn't get a hold of Hagen but maybe Rebecca is with him at some family meeting. You know about the recent power struggle and all that."

"That's probably it," Marlene agreed.

"Maybe you can call Ricardo and ask if he has any idea what's going on with her," Dana suggested.

Marlene considered it but felt that Ricardo would probably be sworn to secrecy by Rebecca and she'd rather not put him in an awkward situation. She thanked Dana and decided to let the subject drop.

"So, do you have plans for tonight?"

"What do you mean by that?" Marlene feigned ignorance but knew her sister enough to know what she meant.

"I just wanted to know if I should expect you for dinner or if you're going on a date."

"You'd better cook me the best dinner ever if you want me to babysit Max again," Marlene teased.

.

When Marlene arrived that night, Thomas handed her a hefty envelop. She quickly opened it and smiled.

"What is that?" Thomas asked noting her happy reaction.

"An old friend of mine invited me to go backpacking through Europe," she said. "I guess this is her way to make me go."

"When did you discuss this and are you sure that's a good idea?" he wondered if she was just using that as an excuse to put off what she needed to do.

"Papa, I mentioned I reconnected with an old friend weeks ago and I thought since I have a few vacation days still to burn through it would be a fun thing to do," she said. "Would you rather I spend my time off here in the house? Besides, it'll probably help me figure a few more things out."

"I thought you've already made up your mind," he said recalling how confident she was that morning.

"Yeah, but don't you want me to be absolutely sure?"

Thomas reluctantly agreed it would be good for her.

"I'm home," Dana announced when she arrived with Max. She handed the little boy to her dad who was quite pleased to see him. "What did I miss?" She noted something was up.

"I'm going backpacking through Europe," Marlene told her. "What do you think about that plan?"

"Good, it'll keep your mind off of you know who," Dana teased.

"Speaking of her, would you mind looking out for her while I'm away? I know she's capable of taking care of herself but she sometimes pushes herself too far."

"If it helps you enjoy your trip then yes, I promise to look out for her."

.

Rebecca woke up to the shrill ring of her alarm clock to start her on her daily routine. The first few days were a bit difficult for her. Every time she went home to her apartment, she would lay awake in bed and think of what could have been. When she got the lease to the store, it got easier because she would work herself to the point of exhaustion and just plop into the air mattress in the office. Today was no different than the past few days that she had begun to work automatically. After she showered, she headed to a nearby coffee shop to get breakfast.

"Let me guess, latte macchiato with an extra shot of low fat milk," the barista said.

"Yeah, I don't know what I'd do without you," Rebecca said appreciatively.

"I bet you say that to all the women you meet," the barista teased.

Rebecca was stunned, she tried to think of a reply but failed to find one. She tried to think if she had in any way given the woman across from her any signals that could be construed as flirting and knew she didn't at least intentionally. "Uhm, why do you say that?" was all she could manage to say.

"Well, you are Rebecca von Lahnstein, aren't you? I've seen your designs and they're beautiful. Women must flock to get one of your creations."

Rebecca felt flattered but at the same time curious. "I'm glad you're familiar with my work but how do you know about that?"

"I'm studying fashion design," the barista said. "And I read up on all the fashion magazines so I'm a fan. Are you creating a line here?"

"I'm working to open a boutique shop down the street," Rebecca revealed. "It's a bit slow going because I'm doing it alone."

"If you need some help, I can get some of my friends over," the barista offered.

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind but right now I find it therapeutic," Rebecca gently declined. After she paid for her coffee, she headed back to her therapy.

.

Marlene found herself only half enjoying her vacation. She liked catching up with her old friend and seeing the sights but often she would find herself thinking about Rebecca. She imagined what Rebecca would say or see in it that would make it more memorable.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to extend our trip; I've been having so much fun."

Marlene was glad she had been good company enough that her reverie had gone unnoticed. "Unfortunately I have to get back to work; maybe we can pick up where we left off another time?"

"Someone is waiting for you in Dusseldorf huh?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, unless you are tired of my company, I don't think you're the type who would rush back to work."

"Of course not; but you're right, I think it's time for me to get back to my family and a special someone I need to talk to."

"Alright, I'll let you off the hook but only if you promise we'll get to do this again soon."

"I promise." Once they arrived at Dusseldorf, she couldn't get home quick enough that she practically ran out of the station. She fought the urge to call home so she could surprise them all.

The family was seated for dinner when Marlene arrived. She was warmly welcomed home and she gave presents to all of them.

"Wow, this is beautiful," Kim said admiring the colorful scarf she got.

"I thought of you the minute I saw it," Marlene said. "How do you like your present papa?"

"I love it," Thomas confirmed. "But I'm quite content with you safely home."

"He's been wondering what you've been up to," Dana revealed.

"You're a parent now," he reminded her. "You always want to know how your child is getting on."

Marlene gave him a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. "I'm home now."

"And about time," Kim said. "Your mail has been stacking up and I was very tempted to open and read the letters." She handed Marlene a stack and pretended not to want to give them to her.

"Unless you want to pay my bills, there's nothing interesting in my mail," Marlene declared confidently.

Kim rolled her eyes at Marlene as she went through her mail. Her eyes caught the familiar handwriting that was used on the LCL company envelop and she wondered why that was. She quickly opened it and saw that she was right about the author of the letter.

_My dearest Marlene,_

_I'm writing to you today because I wanted to express to you all my feelings and longings without getting choked up by the tears because I know now how terribly disappointed you are with me for what I've done.__I've even decided that I would mail this letter to you so that I won't change my mind at the last minute, tear it up and not give it to you like the one I intended to give you before we went to Paris.__I would like to first thank you for the past year and a half, it was the happiest of my life because we were together.__I was an idiot for cheating on you and although Tristan says it's in our blood, I know it was completely my fault for not believing in you.__You who have shown nothing but unwavering support even when it wasn't obvious to me.__After careful thought these past few days, I know that what I thought was my consideration for you in trying to forget what happened and start anew was my selfish attempt to keep you as my partner and hide my guilt.__For that, I'm truly sorry; actually I'm very sorry for everything._

_I miss everything about you and I've come to realize all the small details that you have quietly taken care for me to ease my burden.__Sometimes a simple smile from you is enough to keep me going.__I can't believe how much I've taken for granted in our relationship until now that it is over.__There was a time we strove for a normal life and once we got it, I've forgotten how to nurture us.__That was my biggest mistake and as a result I broke both our hearts._

_I love you and I always will.__That remains true to this day and although you deserve better than me, I had hoped that somehow a miracle would happen and we would be together once more.__I've tried to pour myself into my work but without you as my inspiration, I'm floundering.__I'm sure word has gotten to you about my snappy behavior recently and without you to calm me, I'm afraid there's just no getting out of it.__I confess that I'm in a downward spiral and if it wasn't for Caro, I'd probably abandon the whole project.__Whether it be a success or a failure, this will be my last because without you, there is no point going on._

_They say you never know what you have until you've lost it and I've always thought I was more careful because of it.__But it's obvious that I let my career dominate my life and forgot what was truly important.__For that mistake, I'm paying the price and I'm sorry you were hurt.__I'm glad that we still see each other at work and friendly with one another but as each day goes by, I dread to find you completely gone because you've found a new job or a new love.__So, I've made a decision that is best for both of us, I've decided to leave you completely so you can find both in peace.__I hope that you find the happiness and the success you deserve.__I'm just sad it isn't with me.__Find someone who will love you as much as I do if not more but not an idiot like I was._

_This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I'm doing it because I love you.__I know it's too late for us; I'm afraid that by clinging to the hope of a reconciliation, I will only manage to push you further away and hurt you.__That is the last thing I want to happen._

_Goodbye and be happy my sweet Marlene.__I will always love you._

_Rebecca_

Tears welled up in Marlene's eyes as she finished reading the heart-felt letter. She checked the date to see when Rebecca had written it and was shocked to see it was the same time she was coming to her own decision about their relationship.

"Hey, the bill for your trip isn't that bad is it?" Kim teased when she noticed Marlene's sad face.

"Did you eat at high-end restaurants?" Dana teased.

"Marlene, is something the matter?" Thomas asked with concern when she didn't respond to any of her sisters' ribbing. He approached her and saw her jump when he touched her shoulder.

"She can't do this to me," Marlene said trying not to cry. "She keeps making decisions that affects us both without consulting me!"

"Who made decisions without consulting you?" Dana asked bewildered by her sister.

"Rebecca," Marlene said angrily. Fueled by her anger she picked up her bag and stood up to find Rebecca.

"Where are you going?" Thomas asked already guessing where.

"To find Rebecca and give her a piece of my mind!" She stormed out and left her sisters and father wondering what just happened.

.

By the time Marlene arrived at the castle, her anger had subsided. She went over the letter in her mind again and began to see it less as Rebecca's cowardice but her self-sacrifice to make her happy. She knew what she had to do and couldn't wait to speak with her.

Justus answered the door when she rang and welcomed her in.

"Justus, is Rebecca home?" She didn't know whether Rebecca was hiding out in the castle or left completely.

"No, she left weeks ago," Justus said. "I have no idea where or for how long." He had guessed that Marlene wanted to know those details.

"Is Elisabeth here then?" Marlene asked next knowing that if anyone would tell her, her best bet was her.

"She's in the library," Justus said but before he could say anything or escort her, Marlene was headed over there. "I suppose you know the way."

.

"Why won't you take the job?" Hagen asked Elisabeth. "I can't choose between my brothers because they both have their own agendas."

"You know I can't take the position because it would appear that I'm taking sides in the matter," Elisabeth explained. "If only Rebecca was here, I think she would be the best for the job."

They both heard a knock at the door and was surprised to see Marlene pop in.

"Hi, I'm sorry to intrude but can I speak with you Elisabeth?" Marlene asked.

"Why, of course, is something the matter?"

"Well, the matter is I want to know where Rebecca is," Marlene said to the point. "I need to talk with her."

"Have you tried calling her mobile phone?" Hagen said roughly. He couldn't help but be protective of his little sister even when she admits she was wrong.

"Hagen," Elisabeth gently warned. "Rebecca isn't here and I think it's for the best that you leave it at that. She said she had said her goodbyes to you or am I mistaken?"

"Yeah, she wrote me a letter," Marlene confirmed. "But I don't think it should be left at that."

"Why can't you just drop the matter and let her be? She's trying to move on." Hagen noted.

Elisabeth turned to give Hagen a motherly warning look. "I hope you don't mind my asking but why do you want to talk with her?"

"I think we deserve a second chance," Marlene revealed. "But it can only happen if we discuss our relationship and pick up the pieces together."

Elisabeth was glad to hear that although Hagen was skeptical based on their facial expressions, Marlene could tell. After a moment pause, Elisabeth moved towards the desk and wrote something down.

"Here's her apartment address in New York," Elisabeth said handing her the piece of paper. "I wish you luck."

"Thank you," Marlene said with a smile. "You won't regret this." She turned to leave but then realized she needed one more thing.

"Anything else?" Hagen asked.

"Yes, if I can convince Rebecca to come home, she would need a job," Marlene began. "I'm pretty sure Tanja is not going to give her back her head designer position not even as a favor to me. She might even give her the lowest job just to punish her. So, is there something you can do when she returns?"

Elisabeth was quite glad Marlene brought it up and turned to Hagen to make his offer.

"If you can make Rebecca return, I will offer her the deputy job," Hagen said calmly.

"Great, it's a deal then," Marlene said and extended her hand towards Hagen which he shook to seal the deal.

Marlene nodded to the pair and headed out of the room and started to plan for her trip to New York to find her girlfriend.

"Marlene," Elisabeth called out to her. "I thought you might need this to surprise her." She handed Marlene a key to Rebecca's apartment.

.

Marlene hadn't realized that the day would turn out to be such a travel intensive one. Just a few hours after getting home she had to hop on a plane to New York to find Rebecca. She tried to catch some sleep so she could be ready for what she knew would be a long night ahead for her. She tried to imagine how it would transpire as she closed her eyes. Once the plan landed, she flagged a cab to take her to the address Elisabeth handed her. Outside the building she looked up and took a deep breath.

"May I help you?" the doorman asked when she entered lugging her overnight bag.

"Yes, I'm here to see Rebecca von Lahnstein," she explained.

"Who shall I say you are?"

"Her friend, Kim, from Dusseldorf," Marlene fibbed so as not to spoil the surprise. She waited as the doorman waited for an answer on the phone.

"It appears she's not home," he informed her.

With a little bit of effort she managed to convince the man to let her up to Rebecca's place. "See, I told you I had a key to her place. Would she have given me one if she didn't know me?"

The doorman shifted nervously because he was worried. After being assured that he wouldn't get in trouble he let Marlene stay in Rebecca's apartment.

Marlene closed the door behind her and looked around the spacious apartment. She could clearly see Rebecca's touch in the décor and smiled. She explored the rooms until she finally ended up in the bedroom. She wondered when Rebecca would be home and resolved to stay awake for her return.

.

Marlene woke up the following morning slightly disoriented. She looked at the streaming light coming through the large bedroom window and quickly turned to look around the bed. Seeing that it hadn't been disturbed made her realize that Rebecca hadn't come home the night before. She started to worry and had to calm herself by reasoning that she knew the city well enough.

"Good morning Miss Wolf," the doorman greeted her when she got off the elevator.

"Uhm, good morning," Marlene greeted back remembering that to him she was Kim. "Did you happen to see Rebecca last night or today?" She wondered if she might have just missed Rebecca who returned briefly while she was asleep."

"No but I was able to get a hold of her on the phone last night and she said it was alright for you to stay," he revealed. "She said to treat her place as if it is yours aside from having loud parties which the other tenants might not like."

Marlene thanked him and headed back up to the apartment. She was glad Rebecca would be so hospitable but at the same time realized why she didn't rush home after learning someone was in her place. She considered how she would locate Rebecca since the doorman didn't know where she was aside from getting a hold of her on her mobile phone. She resisted calling herself so she looked around the place for clues as to where she might be. She picked up the sketch pad laying on the coffee table and leafed through it. The first few pages were pencil drawings of her smiling face which let her know that Rebecca had been thinking about her. Then she began to see sketches of sections of a store that gave her an idea where to look for her. She picked up her phone and phone book to locate the number she needed.

.

Rebecca carefully lifted up the shelf she had just put together and stepped back to see how it blended with the painted wall and other things she had placed around the showroom. She was slightly startled when she heard a knock at the door. She turned to see the pizza delivery guy wave.

"Right on time," she said opening the door for him. Time seemed to fly by so fast and she was glad she had pizza delivered to remind her about lunch.

"The place is coming along nicely," the guy noted having delivered a few times the past few days.

"Yeah, I think it is, too," she agreed and handed him the money for his delivery. She opened the box and pulled out one big slice and started to eat when she heard the door open again. "Unless you help me with building shelves, I'm not going to give you more tip than that." When she heard nothing, she turned to see who it was and almost dropped her pizza on the ground. She closed her eyes and told herself she was hallucinating from hunger. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the familiar face next to her who then leaned in to kiss her. She felt the kiss and closed her eyes to succumb to the sensation that she did drop the pizza to the ground.

"No you're not," Marlene said when she broke away from their kiss. "You're not hallucinating." She heard what Rebecca said out loud earlier and couldn't resist kissing her to prove her wrong.

"What are you doing here?" Rebecca managed to say still dazed by Marlene's presence and kiss.

"You left without saying goodbye to me," Marlene explained.

"I wrote you a letter," Rebecca said defensively. "Didn't you get it? I mailed it to your house. It should have gotten there by now."

"Yeah, I got the letter but was that really how you wanted to say goodbye?"

Rebecca was confused and searched for a valid answer. "No, but it seemed like a good idea at that time. I just want you to be happy."

"Do you want me to be happy without you?" Marlene studied Rebecca carefully and wondered why it hadn't registered yet what she was there for.

"No, but I know I blew my one chance," Rebecca said sadly. "Is there really no chance to start over?" With Marlene there, she couldn't help but make a final try at their relationship.

Marlene was pleased that Rebecca broached the subject. She hesitated because she wasn't sure if Rebecca had completely given up on them. "Things have changed between us," she began. "And if we're getting back together, there needs to be new ground rules."

Rebecca was stunned not because there were going to be rules but because this was the first time Marlene seemed to even consider a second chance for them. She was too happy to speak and could only nod her agreement.

"I know how important your career is to you but I won't play second fiddle to it anymore," Marlene declared confidently.

Rebecca nodded ardently unable to speak because she was afraid she'd say the wrong thing and ruin her chance.

"You also have to stop making decisions on your own especially when it affects us both," Marlene added. "We have to discuss things even when you think you know what I want."

"But what if I can't get a hold of you," Rebecca argued.

"Since when have you not been able to get a hold of me? Besides, I'd rather wait to get a hold of you than make a rash decision." Marlene could see clearly that Rebecca was struggling with it.

"What if we can't agree?"

"We can flip a coin," Marlene joked and elicited a frown from Rebecca. "We can negotiate and compromise."

"Yeah, I suppose that could work," Rebecca said with a slight smile. "Anything else?" She leaned in to try to kiss her.

"There's more," Marlene said placing her hands on Rebecca's shoulders and avoided her advance. "You must promise to be honest with me; no more secrets."

"But what if I want to surprise you?"

"Like that went well the last time," Marlene reminded her. "Let's just take it slow for now; no surprises ok?"

"Ok," Rebecca agreed.

"And?" Marlene prompted.

"And I promise to be honest with you," Rebecca said. "Now, can I kiss you because I'm dying to?" Her smile deepened when Marlene leaned in to kiss her in response.

"You will remember all of this right?" Marlene asked pulling away slightly.

"Of course," Rebecca promised yearning for more than a kiss now. "I also promise I won't ever cheat on you again."

Marlene already knew that but was glad Rebecca made the verbal promise. With that she surrendered to the passionate assault by Rebecca's mouth on hers and her growing need to be with her.

Rebecca pulled slightly away from Marlene realizing they should be heading to the back room. She gently pulled Marlene behind her as she led the way.

"Where are you taking me?" Marlene asked slightly upset by the interruption.

"Do you want to show the whole of New York what we're about to do?" Rebecca teased and tilted her head towards the big glass windows of the storefront.

"Oh," Marlene realized with a blush.


	3. Chapter 3

Rebecca opened the door to one of the back rooms that was going to be her office. She had been sleeping in it temporarily while she worked so she had an air mattress in the middle of the room.

"You've been sleeping here?" Marlene asked the obvious and looked around the sparse room.

"Would you rather we went to my apartment?" Rebecca asked knowing how unromantic the setting was.

"No, this is fine," Marlene said and pushed Rebecca over the air mattress and started to reconnect with her fervently.

Rebecca matched Marlene step for step and reveled in their renewed relationship. She found everything about her intoxicating but consciously held back to let her enjoy it as much as she did. She felt her broken heart mend that moment and hoped it was the same for her. "I love you," she whispered into Marlene's ear when they were done before moving to her side of the bed.

Marlene turned and moved closer to Rebecca. She rested her head on Rebecca's shoulder and entwined one hand with hers. "I love you, too."

"So just to be clear, we're back together right?" Rebecca asked tentatively.

"What do you think?" Marlene asked lifting her head to look into her girlfriend's eyes. She saw a sparkle return into them that she supposed returned to hers as well.

"So what do you think of our apartment? I can move things around to fit your things. Did you bring everything?" Rebecca was so excited she didn't notice Marlene give her a warning look.

"Stop! I'm not moving here," Marlene clarified sitting up.

"But I thought we," Rebecca trailed off with confusion sitting up next to her.

"We are together," Marlene confirmed seeing the sadness return to Rebecca's eyes. "But I am here to convince you to come back home to Dusseldorf."

"Marlene, you've come all this way so why don't you give New York a try?" Rebecca wanted to convince her to stay instead. "You'll be the manager of this store and I can concentrate on designing like we originally planned."

"Or you can come back to Dusseldorf with me," Marlene insisted. "We can start over there. Or am I not reason enough for you to come home?"

Rebecca took a deep breath before explaining her position. "If I go home, it would be admitting defeat that I couldn't make this work. And I doubt Tanja would give me my old job back even if you are her best friend. Besides, it wouldn't be fair to Caro to demote her."

Marlene listened carefully to her reasons before countering her points. "You don't have to admit defeat because your family know well enough that you can make anything a success. You just single-handedly rescued the family business. As for a job, I think I have a solution to that."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked sensing that Marlene had this planned all along.

"How would you like to become Hagen's deputy?" Marlene suggested. "You'll even be Tanja's boss."

"But Hagen was choosing between my brothers," Rebecca said. "I don't think he'd pick me."

"He will, it was a deal we made if I got you home."

"Wait, you just made a decision without consulting me," Rebecca said narrowing her eyes. "Do the ground rules only apply to me and not you?"

"They apply to both of us but this was before the ground rules were laid down."

"Uh-huh," Rebecca said cautiously. "How convenient for you."

"Are you trying to start a fight?"

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to see how we can negotiate and compromise on this one."

"Are you saying you don't want to come back with me?"

"When are you going back?" Rebecca asked watching Marlene carefully to see how far she could push her.

"Day after tomorrow," Marlene said wondering why Rebecca was fighting her on this.

"You were pretty confident I'd just drop everything and go with you weren't you?"

"Because I know you love me," Marlene said. "Why are you being stubborn now?"

"Tell you what, stay for a week longer here then I'll pack up everything and go home with you. Think of it as a vacation in New York with me."

Marlene finally realized what Rebecca had just done and bowed her head. "You just wanted to get your way didn't you?"

Rebecca chuckled and pulled her into her arms. "I just had to see what I can get out of it." She pulled Marlene's head towards her for a quick kiss. "Besides, I've been meaning to show you New York remember?"

Marlene nodded and ran her finger down Rebecca's face. "Fine, I'll stay a week but there will be no more excuses to delay going home."

"You mean there's no more negotiating?" Rebecca teased still intent on pushing the boundaries.

"No!" Marlene said definitively and showed her why.

.

Rebecca lifted her head on a bent arm to look into Marlene's eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For giving me another chance and for getting me a new job."

"What can I do, I have a soft spot for you," Marlene admitted. "This does feel like when we first got together doesn't it?"

"Yeah," Rebecca agreed. "But I appreciate it more now." She leaned in to give a quick peck on the cheek before getting up to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" Marlene asked feeling abandoned by her swift movement. She watched mesmerized as Rebecca shimmied into her pants.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry," Rebecca said as she pulled her shirt over her head. "And that pizza has been calling to me for a while now."

"Once again I come in second," Marlene complained jokingly and laughed when Rebecca's head popped right out of the top of her shirt with a defensive look.

"Of course not," Rebecca assured her. "You'll be always number one in my book." She leaned over to give Marlene a quick kiss on the lips.

"That pizza better be very good," Marlene called out to her.

"It's the best in the city," Rebecca said quickly returning with the box. "It's a bit cold now but it's still good." She opened the box and took a huge slice.

Marlene took one and mimicked how Rebecca had folded it to eat it. "Hmm, it's pretty good."

"Yeah, and after this, we can go to that ice cream shop I love so much. What do you want to do after that? A walk around Central Park or better yet, a carriage ride."

"Slow down," Marlene warned her. "You'll wear yourself out."

"There's so much to see and so much to do," Rebecca said trying to line up things in her head.

"If we don't get to do them, we can always come back," Marlene suggested.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Oh, we should get your flight changed huh?" Rebecca said standing to head over to her computer.

"Yeah, and you have to get a ticket home," Marlene reminded her and walking up behind her and kissing her shoulder.

"Of course," Rebecca said and turned to give her a quick kiss.

.

Marlene reached out to Rebecca as she stirred awake only to find the spot next to her empty. She lifted her head to look for her wayward bedmate and found her seated by the window. She got up and walked over to sit next to her.

"Good morning," Rebecca greeted with a sweet smile.

"Good morning," Marlene greeted back and leaned in to kiss her. "You're up early."

"I always am," Rebecca said. "What would you like to do today?"

"First tell me what the matter is," Marlene said sensing something troubling her. "No secrets remember?" She could tell that Rebecca was about to deny it.

Rebecca let out an audible sigh. "You know me too well. I was just thinking about the deputy job. Are you sure it's right for me?"

"What makes you think it's not?" Marlene countered knowing that Rebecca could if she stopped doubting herself. "You rescued the company all on your own so why can't you run it?"

"That was different; I was doing something I knew very well but this is bigger than just designing a line that would generate income for the company. My brothers are better at this than I am."

"Listen, when you started designing clothes, did you know everything?" Marlene tried to convince her it was scary to start something new but not impossible. "And we both know your brothers don't know opportunity if it hit them in the face."

Rebecca looked unconvinced and turned to look out the window. "Sebastian tried to make me his deputy before and I failed him."

"You weren't ready then but you are now," Marlene continued. "Your brothers don't have all the answers and they keep making mistakes, too. The difference is you try harder to fix things than they do."

"Because I make bigger mistakes," Rebecca admitted.

"No you don't and I believe you can make the company a far better one. I don't just say that because you're my girlfriend but because I've seen you; you are conscientious, honest and reasonable. People will want to do business with you because of those qualities."

"How do you do it?" Rebecca asked earnestly. "How do you always find the best in people?"

"It's not hard especially with you," Marlene cooed and ran her fingers up Rebecca's arm. "You just have to know where to look." She smiled when Rebecca moaned when she kissed the soft spot she knew so well.

Rebecca pushed Marlene slightly away before pulling her up to go back to bed.

.

Rebecca opened the door to the store office and let Marlene in. She decided it was time to pack up and return the key to the property manager.

"I must say that this was surprisingly very comfortable," Marlene said as she prepared to deflate the air mattress.

"Do you want one more turn on it?" Rebecca asked putting down the box she was filling up with items she wanted to take back.

Marlene didn't need further convincing and wrapped her arms around Rebecca. They were getting into it when they heard the loud knock at the door. "Who is that at this time of the hour?"

"We can just ignore it," Rebecca said reasoning that it was obvious the store wasn't open yet.

Unfortunately the knock got louder and she reluctantly got up to see who it was. "Shit, it's' the girl from the coffee shop."

"What does she want?"

"No idea," Rebecca said clearly unaware why she was there. "I'll get rid of her quickly; be right back."

Marlene moved to the office door to watch over Rebecca.

"Hi," Rebecca greeted the girl who was carrying a coffee cup and a brown bag. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come to get your coffee today so I thought I'd bring it to you," the girl said. She handed both items to her. "This place is coming along very nicely." She took a look around and admired it.

"Well, unfortunately I'm abandoning it. I have to go home in a week."

"Oh no! I was so hoping to see your designs when I go to work and maybe even get to work for you."

"Just because I'm not going to pursue this doesn't mean someone else won't; I can probably find a designer friend of mine to take this place on."

"It won't be the same. It's your designs that I admire and your lifestyle that I want to emulate."

"I don't know what to say," Rebecca said.

"I'm going to miss you," the girl said and hugged Rebecca suddenly. "Sorry, I just got emotional. I should get back to work." The girl ran out of the store quickly before Rebecca could pay or thank her.

.

"What was that about?" Marlene asked when Rebecca returned.

"She brought me breakfast," Rebecca said showing her the coffee and brown bag.

"How nice; how long has she been doing that for you?"

"It's not what you think," Rebecca said setting down the cup and bag on a nearby table. "She's just being nice because she was hoping to work here."

"She was totally flirting with you," Marlene noted. "She may want to work for you but it was obvious she was aiming for more."

Rebecca shook her head as she moved towards Marlene and caught her by the waist. "She wasn't flirting with me."

"Yes she was and you know it," Marlene insisted. "I'm afraid you're just that attractive to both teams and there's nothing I can do about it."

"You are, too, but it doesn't matter because I only want you," Rebecca assured her and tried to kiss her.

"Promise me you will tell me if you start feeling something for someone else," Marlene requested evading her advance.

Rebecca wanted to assure her that it won't ever happen again but knowing it could made her realize that all she could promise was to be forthcoming. "I will. But no matter what happens in the future, please remember that I love you and always will." She held each of Marlene's hands in each of hers.

Marlene saw Rebecca's sincerity in her eyes and just had to kiss her. "And I will love you for the rest of my life."

Rebecca's heart soared when she heard that and easily navigated them both to where they were before the interruption.

"Aren't you hungry?" Marlene asked not really wanting her to stop.

"All I need is you," Rebecca said with hunger in her eyes and proceeded to reenergize both of them by showering her neck with kisses.

"I mean your coffee will get cold."

Rebecca didn't want any more distractions so she kissed Marlene on the lips to show her what she really needed.

.

"Is this everything then?" Marlene asked as she taped the last box on the floor.

"Yeah, everything else can stay. The new tenant can either love or hate it," Rebecca said taking one last look at what would have been her boutique store.

"I'm sure they'll love it and wished you were around to complete it," Marlene said wrapping her arms around Rebecca's shoulders. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, of course not," Rebecca said. "You're right, our families need us and we need each other to get through any family drama on either side."

"Maybe tonight you can get me caught up with what's happening with yours and I'll get you caught up with mine."

"No," Rebecca shot down the plan. "I don't want to talk or think about any of them until we land in Dusseldorf. The entire time we're here, it will be about us and only us. I'll make you fall in love with New York that you might consider moving here and making it home."

"No we won't," Marlene contradicted her. "I'll come here as often as you want but this won't be our home. The only place I'd like to call our home would be where we fell in love."

"You're really a romantic," Rebecca said with a smile. "And that deserves a really romantic night."

"What have you got planned?" Marlene was enjoying their banter when they were interrupted by a phone call. "Who's calling you now?"

"It's my friend Sara," Rebecca said when she checked her phone. "Hello, Sara."

Marlene listened to Rebecca chat with her friend for a moment until she got bored and started looking for something to occupy herself.

"That's a great idea but let me ask Marlene first," Rebecca said putting the phone on mute. "I know I promised you a romantic night tonight but would you mind if we met up with some friends for dinner and probably some dancing tonight?"

"I have nothing to wear," Marlene made up the excuse.

"If you want to go, I can easily remedy that," Rebecca said. "I just wanted you to meet my friends."

"Alright," Marlene acquiesced.

"Are you sure?" Rebecca asked sensing her hesitation. "They're really good friends of mine and I'm sure you'll like them."

"Yeah, I'd love to meet them."

Rebecca was so excited she kissed Marlene before making arrangements with Sara.

.

"Rebecca, as I live and breathe," Marc greeted her when she showed up in his studio. "I heard you're such a big success in Dusseldorf now so what are you doing here in New York?"

"You seriously haven't heard?" Rebecca asked with a suspicious look.

"Alright, a birdie might have told me that you were planning to open a boutique somewhere," Marc admitted. "But this city is big enough for both of us."

"Well, you can rest easy I won't invade your turf," Rebecca said. "Marlene here has convinced me to return to Dusseldorf."

"Ooh, is this your girlfriend?" Marc eyed her from head to toe and side to side.

"Yeah and keep your hands off her," Rebecca warned.

"Well, I still can look and appreciate can't I? Anyway, what brings you here?"

"I was hoping you have some clothes for her to wear. I didn't bring any of my work and …"

Before Rebecca could finish, Marc turned to a rack of clothes that was just waiting for the right person to wear them. He quickly picked a few and handed them to Marlene. "Try these."

"I really don't need designer clothes, I can just get some off regular store racks," Marlene whispered to Rebecca.

"It's alright, Marc is a good friend of mine," Rebecca assured her. "I won't hold it against you if you wore his designs."

Marlene took the clothes and went to try them on while Rebecca and Marc chatted away. She stepped back out with the first dress she tried on and swept both of their breaths away.

"Oh my, that dress was made just for you," Marc said wanting to touch her.

"Hey, what did I just say," Rebecca said quickly catching his arm and moving between him and Marlene. "It may be your dress but I get to fit it for her." Rebecca turned and circled Marlene to make sure the dress was a good fit.

"Is she always like this?" Marc asked Marlene. "Because I would love to design a few unique dresses for you."

"Do you want Frank to know you're flirting with my girlfriend?" Rebecca threatened him.

"He knows I'm completely devoted to him," Marc said. "As a matter of fact, we're getting married."

"No way," Rebecca said in surprise and hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"So now can I help Marlene with the dress?"

"No, of course not," Rebecca said without missing a beat.

After a few more dresses, Marlene made her choices and was ready to make the purchase.

"I got this," Rebecca offered to pay.

"Rebecca, you don't have to do that," Marlene refused. "I can afford my own clothes."

"I'd like to buy these for you," Rebecca insisted taking out her card.

"And I said no," Marlene refused again.

"Why don't I just settle this matter and give these to you," Marc offered taking the dresses away from them both and putting them in a bag. "Maybe someday you can return the favor to me." He handed the bag over to Rebecca.

Rebecca was ready to accept since she considered it a good alternative and she would be indirectly paying for it.

"Can I talk to Rebecca a minute?" Marlene said pulling her aside. "We talked about this, I'm capable of paying for my own things."

"I know you can," Rebecca agreed. "But I really wanted to buy you something."

"Why?" Marlene asked. "And don't say because I'm your girlfriend."

"Can't I just do this for you? What would people think if they see you with me and realize you're wearing some cheap knock-off from somewhere?"

"So this is about you, your reputation and your career," Marlene complained angrily before storming off.

"Damn!" Rebecca cursed realizing she had just put her foot in her mouth yet again. "Marlene, wait." She chased after her and spun her around to face her.

"Let me go," Marlene said pulling her arm away.

"Please listen," Rebecca begged. "That came out all wrong and I'm afraid I'm always going to say something stupid like that. What I really meant was that you've done so much for me and it's time I did the same. I want to give you things that made me think about you or to show you how much I love you."

Marlene was touched and had to shut her up so she kissed her. "Sometimes you do say the stupidest things but sometimes you say the sweetest things that make me love you more."

"I probably shouldn't say anything right now," Rebecca said trying to quit while she was ahead.

"It's probably best," Marlene said and kissed her some more.

"Are you ladies alright back there?" Marc asked after a prolonged silence.

"Don't worry, we haven't trashed your place yet," Rebecca said naughtily when they returned to the main room hand in hand.

Marc turned to look at Marlene who avoided eye contact. "Well, I'm glad you two settled things quickly. So, what's the verdict?"

"We'll take them," Rebecca said extending her hand to receive the bag of clothes.

.

"I need shoes," Marlene said after they left Marc's studio. "And I know just where to shop for them."

Rebecca was glad Marlene was in good spirits again and allowed her to lead the way. She quietly watched as Marlene went through a few selections and paraded a few.

"What do you think about these?" Marlene asked showing her a pair of boots.

"Those are more my style than yours," Rebecca noted.

"Exactly, I want to get them for you," Marlene revealed. "Try them on."

Rebecca knew better than to decline so she took and put them on. She liked them and did a quick pirouette that made them both laugh.

"I'm getting them for you," Marlene declared. "Because I thought of you the moment I saw them."

Rebecca smiled and handed them back to her. She took a quick look around before leaning in to give Marlene a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks."

"Do we have time for me to try on a few more?" Marlene asked.

"Of course," Rebecca said. "But can you manage on your own for a little bit? There something I want to get from the store next door."

Marlene agreed and checked a few more pairs before making her purchase. When she turned around to leave, she saw Rebecca's smiling face in front of her. "That was quick."

"It wasn't hard, I knew exactly what I wanted," Rebecca beamed. "Ready to head back?"

Marlene confirmed and followed her secretive girlfriend back to her apartment.

.

"Don't worry about it, he is just like Justus," Rebecca explained. "He's very discreet."

"Yeah, but I still feel bad I lied to him about who I was," Marlene said dropping her bags on the couch. "I don't know why I even did it."

"Because you wanted to surprise me," Rebecca said pulling Marlene in by her waist. "I'm sure you're not the first person to lie to get into one of the apartments here."

"He looked very hurt," Marlene insisted.

"Tell you what, I'll send him a gift basket to atone for it ok? Although if you had told him exactly who you were, I probably would have raced back here the night you arrived."

"I'm sure you would have but then I wouldn't have known how comfortable an air mattress is," Marlene teased. "What time do we have to meet up with your friends again?"

"In a few more hours; why? Do you want to do some more shopping?"

"No, I just wanted to know if we had time for this," Marlene said seductively before kissing her and unbuttoning Rebecca's top.

"Actually, I have a better idea," Rebecca said pulling away and picking up a small bag.

"What could be better than that?"

"You'll see," Rebecca said pulling her behind her. She led them to the bathroom and turned on the water to her huge tub.

Marlene licked her lips as she waited in anticipation for what was ahead.

.

"We should do this more often," Marlene said as she rested her head against Rebecca's shoulder.

"We could if you agree to move here," Rebecca whispered in her ear before resuming nibbling at it.

"Nice try sweetheart," Marlene said and turned to look at her. "But bath bombs in a Jacuzzi tub isn't reason enough to move here."

"Can't blame me for trying," Rebecca said playfully.

Marlene couldn't and wouldn't especially when Rebecca looked so adorable like that. "We should get a few more to take home with us for our next bath."

"I can always ask Justus to add it to the list of things he gets for me," Rebecca suggested.

"No! You will do no such thing," Marlene overruled her. "This is an intimate thing that I want just between us."

"Alright," Rebecca agreed and moved closer to give her a quick kiss. "I'll order it online and sent to us."

Marlene was pleased and settled back in Rebecca's arms. "So is there something I should know before I meet your friends?"

"Sara is a lawyer and Jacq works in Wall Street," Rebecca began. "You'll like them; they're pretty cool."

"How did you meet them?"

"I made a few dresses for them when I was starting out," Rebecca revealed. "Then they recommended me to some of their friends until I got a steady clientele. They pretty much helped and supported me through my early years as a designer."

"Wait, you mean you made dresses for Sara right? Does Jack wear dresses as well?"

"Jacq is short for Jacqueline," Rebecca explained realizing Marlene misunderstood.

"Are they together?" Marlene asked realizing her mistake. She saw Rebecca nod to confirm. "For how long?"

"Since I've known them but I think they've been together longer than that. Something I'd like to aspire to." Rebecca turned reflective at that point considering their own relationship.

Marlene noticed and silently hoped for the same now that they're back together again. She was startled when Rebecca abruptly stood up.

"Come with me," Rebecca said extending her hand to help Marlene up.

"Is it time to go?" Marlene wondered accepting her help to get out of the tub.

"No, we have some time to spare," Rebecca said quickly picking towels for each of them. "I want to take you somewhere before dinner and it can't wait."

.

"What is so important that it can't wait until tomorrow?" Marlene asked as they headed out of Rebecca's apartment building.

"Trust me," Rebecca said simply and got into the cab that their doorman had flagged for them.

Marlene complied and wondered where they were going in silent anticipation. Once they were there, she started to figure out what Rebecca was up to. They went up the Empire State Building to its observation deck.

"This is supposed to be a romantic place," Rebecca started to explain.

"Like in 'An Affair to Remember'?" Marlene said. "Are you going to make us meet up here every year?"

"You've got to help me out here, I'm trying to be romantic."

"Alright, what do you need me to do?"

Rebecca took Marlene's hand and took out a bracelet from her pocket. "I want to start a tradition with you; I'd like to add a charm to this every year that we're together from now on."

Marlene was close to tears as she watched Rebecca put the bracelet on her wrist. "What does this first charm mean?"

"My heart," Rebecca said. "Now that we're back together, I give you my heart completely."


	4. Chapter 4

"Rebecca," Sara greeted her sweetly when she and Marlene arrived. "Where have you been hiding all this time?"

Rebecca gave Sara a quick kiss before turning to Jacq. "I wasn't hiding."

"Really? Were you going to let us know you were in town?" Jacq asked.

"I wasn't hiding," Rebecca repeated. "I've just been very busy since I got here. Anyway, I want you to meet my partner, this is Marlene."

"So you're the one who has captured our little Rebecca's heart," Jacq said and shook her hand.

"Something like that," Marlene said and noticed that Sara wasn't as friendly as Jacq.

"Our table is ready," Sara said and led the way. "I hope you're hungry."

"What's her problem?" Marlene whispered to Rebecca.

"It takes a while to get her to warm up to you," Rebecca explained. "She only liked me instantly because I had needles that could prick her."

"You wouldn't happen to have any on hand right now do you?" Marlene joked as she tried to stifle her giggle.

"I'm afraid not," Rebecca said also trying to hide her amusement. "Don't worry, I won't leave your side."

"Rebecca dear, why don't you help Jacq get us some drinks," Sara asked when they were about to sit.

"I'm sure the waiter will be here soon," Rebecca said turning to Marlene to assure her she won't be abandoned.

"I'm quite parched and I'm sure Marlene wouldn't mind," Sara insisted. "It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

Rebecca hesitated but then with a nod from Marlene, she complied. She mouthed the words "be nice" to Sara before leaving the table.

.

"She seems nice," Jacq noted as they reached the bar. "And she looks very much in love with you."

Rebecca smiled and turned to look at Marlene to make sure she was ok. "I guess I'm lucky to get a second chance."

"What do you mean?" Jacq asked. She listened quietly as Rebecca told her about their recent break-up and reconciliation.

"I hope to make it last this time around," Rebecca said. "Do you think Sara will play nice and not scare her away?"

"I think Marlene can hold her own with Sara," Jacq said taking a sip of her drink. "If she can't then you have a bigger problem than just Sara's scrutiny."

.

"So, how long have you known Rebecca?" Sara asked once Jacq and Rebecca were out of earshot.

"We've known each other for years," Marlene said. "She even designed my wedding dresses."

"Oh right, you were married to her brother weren't you?" Sara said. "And if I recall correctly, engaged to another of her brothers."

Marlene confirmed and braced herself for the harsh judgment that was to come from that.

"Do you think Rebecca is the one then?" Sara asked directly.

Marlene was taken aback by the question so she hesitated a moment. "I love her very much and can't imagine my life without her."

"Is that how Rebecca convince you to move to New York?"

"I'm not moving here," Marlene clarified.

"Long distance relationships don't usually work," Sara noted.

"Rebecca is going home with me next week," Marlene revealed.

.

"So how long will you be staying this time?" Jacq asked Rebecca as they received the rest of their drinks.

"I leave next week," Rebecca said. "Marlene has convinced me to return home."

"But I thought you were trying to open up a fashion boutique."

"I suppose that can wait yet again," Rebecca said. "I love her too much that I'd go anywhere she wants me to go. She's worth the sacrifice."

"Tell me about it," Jacq agreed. "Sara wants to move to California."

"What?" Rebecca asked in surprise she almost spilled her drink.

"Sara was offered a job as the chief legal officer of one of the big firms there," Jacq said.

"Do you want to go?" Rebecca had the sense that she wasn't too keen on moving.

"Just like you, I go where she wants to go," Jacq repeated. "Besides, I can do my work from there anyway."

.

"I thought she came to strike out on her own," Sara noted.

"Her family needs her right now," Marlene reasoned.

"You know what I think, I think she's doing this for you more than for her family," Sara shared her opinion.

Marlene knew she was right and looked over to Rebecca who was making her way back with their drinks.

.

"Why don't you discuss it with Sara?" Rebecca asked. "She might reconsider and stay."

"Have you discussed staying with Marlene?" Jacq countered.

"Yes, we have," Rebecca said. "And she made a very good case for me to go home. Look just tell her how you feel ok? Who knows, either of you can convince the other to stay or go but at least you talked about it."

.

"There you are," Sara said when Jacq and Rebecca returned with their drinks. "I was nice to Marlene." She could tell that Rebecca was worried.

Rebecca looked at Marlene to confirm before responding. "I sure hope so because if you weren't, you'll never wear another dress by me."

"That would probably scare me if you were actually here," Sara teased.

Rebecca gave her a look that would've scared anyone else except those at the table who knew her well.

"May I take your order?" the waiter asked interrupting them.

"Perfect timing," Jacq said. "I hope you all are hungry."

The foursome placed their order then Jacq and Marlene managed to steer the conversation to more pleasant things.

.

"Hey there," Rebecca greeted Sara when she came out of the bathroom stall. "Thanks again for being nice to Marlene."

"I liked her the moment I saw her," Sara said. "But for your sake, I had to make sure she was really into you."

"Always looking out for me, eh?"

"You're the little sister I never had," Sara said giving Rebecca's hair a quick ruffle.

"Hey, careful or the girls might think something happened in here," Rebecca joked checking her hair in the mirror. "Hey, I was just kidding. They have no reason to be jealous about." She noticed that Sara got very quiet and serious.

"Of course not," Sara agreed but still apparently deep in thought.

"Jacq mentioned you were planning to move to California," Rebecca said trying to draw her attention. "Are you sure you want to do that? I just never imagined you would ever want to leave New York."

Sara sighed audibly before speaking. "It's the only way if I want to preserve my relationship with Jacq."

"What do you mean?" Rebecca wondered.

"There's a new associate at my firm who has been relentlessly flirting with me," Sara confessed. "And I'm afraid she's starting to wear me down."

"But you still love Jacq right?" Rebecca asked for confirmation.

"She's the love of my life," Sara confirmed. "Which is why I need to get out of that firm and make a fresh start in California."

Rebecca sympathized with Sara based on her own recent experience. "Are you going to tell Jacq?"

"She already suspects something is wrong. I just can't seem to bring myself to tell her."

"You're afraid how she'd react," Rebecca voiced her thoughts. "Do you think she'd break up with you?" She comforted Sara by hugging her.

"I don't know what to do," Sara said trying to calm herself.

"I think you have to tell her," Rebecca advised. "I know Jacq loves you that she's willing to move across the country for you. At least that way she'll know why."

"When did you get so smart?" Sara teased wiping away her tears and hugged her again.

.

"You were right; I do like them," Marlene said when they got back to Rebecca's apartment. "At first I thought Sara was going to be a tough nut to crack but it's obvious that she was just looking out for you."

Rebecca smiled as she took off her outer garments. She was glad Marlene enjoyed the evening with her friends.

"And did you really mean it about not designing for her again if she wasn't nice to me? I thought you two were going to fall out over that." Marlene also prepared for bed.

"I meant it," Rebecca confirmed. "But I was pretty confident you would win her over with your charms."

"Really? So you weren't fidgeting while you got our drinks?"

"Ok, I was worried a little bit," Rebecca admitted while brushing her teeth.

"Well, everything turned out fine," Marlene said happily. "Are there any other friends of yours I need to meet?"

"Once Sara accepts you, every one of them will accept you," Rebecca said getting into bed.

"We should have dinner again with them before we leave," Marlene suggested.

Rebecca nodded in agreement before wondering if Sara and Jacq would still be together after they talked.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Marlene prompted when she noticed Rebecca was brooding.

"I'm just tired," Rebecca said as an excuse.

"Really? Too tired even for this?" Marlene asked nuzzling her neck and trying to draw Rebecca out of her mood.

"I'm never too tired for that," Rebecca said snapping out of her mood and turning her full attention back to Marlene.

.

Marlene slowly woke up from a wonderful dream and reached out to Rebecca to make it a reality only to find the space empty yet again. She knew instinctively where to find her and got up. "Hey," she said sweetly as she approached Rebecca. She noticed that it looked like Rebecca had just wiped away tears from her eyes.

"Hey, good morning," Rebecca greeted with a forced smile. "Do you want me to make coffee?"

"No, what I want is for you to tell me why this is the second time in a row that I wake up without you next to me."

"I just like watching the sun rise," Rebecca said weakly.

"Really? That's your best excuse?" Marlene looked at her in disbelief and waiting for the truth.

Rebecca knew that she had to be honest so she took a deep breath before speaking. "What if Tristan is right about me? What if I can't help but cheat and hurt you again?" She had a frightened look that only half reflected how she felt.

"Wait, where's this all coming from?" Marlene asked suddenly concerned about Rebecca's mood the night before.

Rebecca told Marlene everything she learned the night before from Sara and Jacq. She watched Marlene carefully trying to get a sense of her feelings but only saw her listening thoughtfully.

"Have you heard from them since last night?" Marlene asked with concern.

"No, I haven't," Rebecca replied. "But if that could happen to them, it could easily happen to us again. I'm afraid of losing you again."

Marlene now understood why Rebecca was scared. "I don't know what the future has in store for us, but I do know one thing, I love you. And I'll keep trying for as long as you are going to do the same."

"You're not afraid I'm going to hurt you again?' Rebecca asked sincerely.

"I believe we both learned something while we were apart," Marlene said. "That we shouldn't get too complacent about our relationship. We need to talk about things especially when it bothers us. Please don't shut me out when you're upset."

"I'll try," Rebecca agreed. "But you have to do the same; you storm off when you're angry."

"Well, maybe we should give each other some time to cool off first," Marlene suggested knowing how easy it could get worse if they were angry.

"Alright. So, you're not afraid at all about the future?"

"Of course I am, but you once told me that I should be strong and face the new," Marlene gently reminded her by running her fingers down Rebecca's shoulder. "We're on a new phase of our relationship and I think we're strong enough for it."

"Hmm, I didn't think you remembered," Rebecca said encouraged to face the future despite her fears.

"I remember everything; you changed my life," Marlene said leaning in to give Rebecca a kiss.

"And you made mine complete," Rebecca replied pulling Marlene behind her.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Back to bed so you can wake up with me beside you," Rebecca said playfully.

.

"We should get out of bed soon," Marlene suggested. "Do you want me to make you breakfast?"

"No need, we can get brunch around the corner," Rebecca said reminding her that it was way past breakfast.

Marlene got up abruptly and started to get dressed.

"Hey, where are you going?" Rebecca asked preferring to stay in bed.

"I don't know about you but I am hungry," Marlene said. "I'm surprised since you're usually the one who can't stand missing breakfast."

Rebecca reluctantly got out of bed and started to get dressed as well when they both heard the doorbell.

"Were you expecting someone?" Marlene asked.

Rebecca shook her head and hurried to see who it was by grabbing a robe. She peeked through the peephole and opened the door when she recognized who it was.

.

"Rebecca! I love you very much," Jacq said and hugged the surprised Rebecca. "You're my guardian angel."

Rebecca was stunned and didn't know what was going on until Marlene who had joined them cleared her throat.

"Oh hello Marlene; I don't love her in that way," Jacq greeted her and quickly explained her outburst.

"I sure hope not," Marlene said sternly. "Would you please let go of my girlfriend?" She emphasized the word 'my' to prove a point.

Jacq complied and released Rebecca who instinctively moved back to avoid further awkwardness.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked still unclear why Jacq was so elated.

"Sara told me everything including what you said last night that convinced her to finally talk to me. We've come to an agreement that will make us both happy."

"And?" Rebecca prompted wanting to know what they agreed on.

"I'm fairly certain Sara can negotiate to get that upstart reassigned," Jacq said.

"What does that mean then?" Rebecca asked although she already had an idea.

"We're staying in New York," Jacq said happily.

"And if she doesn't get her way?" Rebecca asked playing devil's advocate.

"Then she'll take the job in California and I'll follow her there."

"And you're ok with that?" Rebecca continued.

"Absolutely," Jacq confirmed. "Like you said it's worth the sacrifice for someone you love."

Marlene started to piece together what had led up to that moment. She was quite proud of Rebecca and couldn't wait for them to be alone again.

"Well, I'm glad everything is as it should be," Rebecca said. "Marlene and I are on our way to get brunch, do you and Sara want to join us?"

"Actually I have to get back and help Sara pack," Jacq said.

"I thought you were staying in New York," Marlene said trying to understand the necessity of packing.

"This is a spontaneous getaway to the Adirondacks; you two want to come?"

"I promised Marlene I'd take her to a Broadway show before we leave," Rebecca said.

"You'll have enough time for that," Jacq said. "We'll just be gone for the weekend and if you want, I can get us tickets when we get back to any show you want."

Rebecca turned expectantly to Marlene to let her decide.

"Why not," Marlene agreed. "But first you're taking me to brunch because I'm starving."

.

"This is wonderful," Marlene said as she wrapped her arms around Rebecca on the porch. "We should do this more often."

"What? Come here? Are you reconsidering coming to New York?" Rebecca asked in succession.

Marlene chuckled at Rebecca's persistence but wasn't going to be swayed. "We can always find a similar refuge closer to home."

"Sure," Rebecca agreed with a wide grin. "When would you like to take our next vacation?"

"Actually I want a weekend every month," Marlene suggested.

"But all my weekends will be with you," Rebecca said confidently.

"Let me finish," Marlene said trying to make her listen to her plan. "I want it to be a getaway for both of us; away from family and work. Just the two of us doing whatever we feel like doing."

"You don't think I can set aside my weekends for you?"

"I know you can't and that's alright. All I ask is one every month that you can't get out of."

Rebecca could tell that Marlene put a lot of thought into this. "So what you're saying is that if I miss it, I'm in trouble; there's no wiggle room?" She wanted to be clear on the rules.

"You have four weekends in a month to choose from; what wiggle room do you need?" Marlene asked incredulously.

"So does this weekend count towards this month?" Rebecca continued trying to keep a straight face.

Marlene was starting to get annoyed when she finally realized what Rebecca was doing.

"Hey there, you two ready to go on a hike?" Sara asked coming up behind them. "Are you two fighting?" She noted Marlene's annoyed expression.

"Rebecca is being difficult," Marlene said storming off.

Rebecca moved to catch up with her when Sara pulled her back.

"What are you doing? This is supposed to be a romantic weekend," Sara reminded her.

"Ok, ok," Rebecca said defensively and ran after Marlene.

Marlene was still walking briskly when Rebecca caught up with her.

"Marlene, wait up," Rebecca said. "Hey, stop." She caught Marlene's hand and spun her around.

"If you think it's a bad idea, just say so," Marlene said in exasperation.

"It's a great idea, I was just teasing you," Rebecca admitted. "I thought you knew me better than that." She pulled Marlene closer by the waist and tried to kiss her.

"If it's such a great idea, why are you trying to find loopholes?"

"Because I'm an idiot," Rebecca said contritely. "Can you forgive me?"

Marlene considered it a moment before wrapping her arms around Rebecca's neck. "So you agree to the plan?"

"Absolutely, I'm already planning our first weekend back home," Rebecca revealed.

"Good," Marlene said with a pleased look. "And if you don't by the fourth weekend of a month, I exercise my girlfriend rights to plan for us."

"Ok, anything else?" Rebecca waited and leaned in to kiss Marlene when she didn't add more.

.

"Marlene!" a man called out to her during intermission while Rebecca went to get them some drinks.

"Tony," Marlene greeted back recognizing him. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Are you checking out which musical you'd like to be in next?"

Marlene winced a little before explaining to him what has happened since last they met.

"That's a shame," he said sympathetically. "You were really good. I even flew to Dusseldorf to watch you as Lily Rose."

"You did? Why didn't you let me know?"

"I didn't want to intrude while you were flocked by your fans," he teased. "Besides, I had an early flight the next day. I did send you flowers."

"I thought you just sent them because you knew it was my opening day not because you were there."

"I never send flowers unless I actually see someone perform," he said.

Marlene noticed Rebecca beside her and quickly introduced her to him. "He was one of my friends here when I was here."

Rebecca handed Marlene one of the drinks before extending her hand to Tony. "Nice to meet you."

"Well, it was nice to see you again," he said when they saw the sign that the show was about to start. "Here's my number and I hope you'll give me yours in return."

Marlene took his number and gave hers before he walked away.

"Is there something I should know about you two?" Rebecca asked when she turned to face Marlene.

"We went out a few times," Marlene said softly and polished off her drink so they could return to their seats.

"Is he expecting that now; that's why he asked for your number isn't it?" Rebecca followed Marlene after setting down their empty glasses on the counter.

"I don't know why but I don't see what harm it is to give him my number," Marlene said in hushed tones as they sat down.

Rebecca seemed to be placated by that and they both enjoyed the rest of the show.

.

"You've been awfully quiet," Marlene noted when they returned to Rebecca's apartment.

"I'm just tired," Rebecca explained plainly and plopped down on the bed.

Marlene studied Rebecca a moment before sitting next to her. "Are you still upset about me giving Tony my number?"

"No," Rebecca replied peeking through half-closed eyes at her. "I'm just surprised you never mentioned him before."

"I didn't mention him because there was nothing to talk about. We went out a few times but realized we were better off just as friends."

Rebecca lifted her head and looked at Marlene. "So you're not attracted to him at all?"

"Of course not," Marlene confirmed. "Not then and certainly not now. Please don't tell me you're jealous of him."

Rebecca plopped her head back on the bed. "No. But I just have a bad feeling about him."

"What do you mean?" Marlene turned to hover over Rebecca's face. She was curious about her girlfriend's reaction.

"I just can't shake the feeling that he's going to get between us," Rebecca admitted.

"If it will make you feel better, I won't answer when he calls," Marlene offered as a solution running a thumb down Rebecca's jaw line.

"No, don't do that," Rebecca countered. "I trust you. I'm just probably too tired to think straight right now."

"Tell you what," Marlene suggested laying down beside her. "We can sleep in tomorrow and I'll even serve you breakfast in bed."

"I can get used to that," Rebecca warned jokingly cuddling next to Marlene.

"What would you want me to make for you?" Marlene waited for an answer but when none came, she noticed that her bedmate had fallen asleep on her. She kissed the top of Rebecca's head and closed her eyes to sleep.

.

Rebecca entered the familiar castle and was greeted by Justus. She had thought it would be a while before she returned but Marlene had given her a reason to be home sooner.

"Rebecca, welcome home," Elisabeth greeted and hugged her.

"Back so soon," Hagen teased before hugging her.

"You have Marlene to thank for this," Rebecca said.

"So does that mean you and Marlene are back together?" Elisabeth asked for confirmation.

"Yeah, we are," Rebecca confirmed with a smile.

"Then where is she?" Hagen asked seeing that she was the only one there.

"Marlene just went home to pick up some of her things but she'll be here later."

"It's so good to have you back," Elisabeth said.

"Yeah, there is much to talk about and do," Hagen began.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to rest first," Rebecca excused herself from having to dive into it that soon.

"Of course," Elisabeth agreed. "It can wait until tomorrow." She gave Hagen a warning look not to overwhelm his sister so quickly.

They both watched at the bottom of the stairs as Rebecca retreated to her room.

"I didn't think Marlene could pull it off," Hagen admitted.

"It just proves that their bond is stronger than most people think," Elisabeth noted. "Which is why you shouldn't give up on Dana either." She gave him a knowing look that gave him hope.

.

"Good morning," Rebecca greeted Hagen in his office with Marlene in tow. "Justus said I'd find you here."

"Yeah, I never thought I'd spend so much time in here," he said. "Are you well rested?"

"Yeah. Marlene said you needed my help," Rebecca said turning to look at her then back to him. "What can I do to help you?"

"I'd like to reform the company according to father's wishes; can I count on you?"

"Why me?" Rebecca wondered knowing her brothers would not be too happy about the choice.

"I don't think I can count on Sebastian who I'm wrestling the power from and well you know Tristan is always out for himself."

"They won't like it," Rebecca said cautiously.

"Let me worry about them," Hagen assured her. "Will you help me?"

Rebecca considered it a moment while Hagen and Marlene exchanged loaded looks. "I'll accept on one condition."

"What condition?" Hagen asked.

"That Marlene be my assistant," Rebecca declared.

"What?" Marlene and Hagen said in unison with Marlene turning to Rebecca in disbelief at what she just heard.

"Marlene and I work well together and she's proven she's a pretty capable manager," Rebecca said.

"Can I speak with you in private?" Marlene addressed Rebecca and pulled her out of the room.

"What's the matter?" Rebecca asked. "He was ready to accept my condition."

"There you go again making decisions without consulting me," Marlene said angrily. "When were you going to tell me if I wasn't with you just now? When we went to the office?"

"It just occurred to me when we were in there," Rebecca said. "I thought it would be a great opportunity for you. I know you're dissatisfied with your current job so here's a chance to do something else with me."

Marlene couldn't argue that point but she wasn't ready to drop the subject just yet. "And how's that going to look to everyone; that my girlfriend got me a job to become their boss? How are they going to respect me then?"

"They will because they know you," Rebecca insisted. "And you can give me their perspective to be a better boss. Marlene, I need you to make this work." She gave her best pleading look to convince Marlene to accept.

"What if we disagree like the last time?" Marlene reminded her. "We can't just flip a coin because it involves people's jobs and lives."

"If you don't think we can figure out our professional lives, then what hope do we have for our personal one?" Rebecca posed. "I believe we can which is why I'm willing to give it a shot."

Marlene could see Rebecca's conviction that they could and found herself believing it, too.

"What do you say?" Rebecca prompted when she didn't argue further. "Imagine, you'll even be Tanja's boss."

"Fine, let's give it a shot," Marlene accepted.

Rebecca gave Marlene a quick kiss and pulled her back into the office to let Hagen know.

.

After Rebecca and Marlene accepted their new roles in the company, Hagen announced it to everyone at the breakfast table. Both his brothers objected to the choice but Elisabeth supported him and that settled the matter. Tristan stormed off but Sebastian stayed and congratulated their sister.

"If you ever need my help," Sebastian offered. "You only have to ask."

"I thought you weren't interested in the job," Tanja said. "Weren't you supposed to take New York by storm?"

"How could I possibly pass up the chance to become your boss," Rebecca shot back.

"We'll see how long your reign is," Tanja challenged her.

"Tanja," Sebastian said trying to dispel the animosity between her and Rebecca. "We're family and need to be united right now."

Tanja turned to Sebastian before walking away.

"That went better than expected," Marlene noted. "Are you ok?"

"This is going to be a very interesting job," Rebecca said. "Buckle up because we're in for a bumpy ride."

Marlene chuckled as they prepared to head to the office.

.

"Marlene, this meeting will just be for me and Rebecca," Hagen said when they arrived.

"Why can't she be in it?" Rebecca objected.

"It's alright," Marlene placated her. "I need to get up to speed with a lot before I can join you in meetings like this." She gave Rebecca a quick kiss before walking away.

"I hope this isn't going to be the norm," Rebecca warned. "I brought her in so she can help me not just to get me coffee."

"No but this is a sensitive matter," Hagen explained. "We need to discuss the financial situation that may be pretty bad and we need to keep it under tight wraps."

Rebecca allowed him that leeway so she followed him quietly into the meeting.

.

"Marlene," Elisabeth greeted her when she arrived at Rebecca's office. "How are you settling into your new position?"

"To be honest, it is daunting," Marlene admitted. "Rebecca has barely started and her calendar is already full with meetings with vendors, partners and customers." She checked the calendar that seemed to magically fill up as they spoke.

"Well, there is much to do and I'm glad you're helping her. I doubt anyone is better qualified to do so."

"I just hope I can live up to the expectations," Marlene said nervously.

"All we can ask is you both do your best," Elisabeth said.

Marlene was glad for Elisabeth's encouragement and made it a very productive day fielding calls for Rebecca.

.

Marlene was preparing to leave and find Rebecca when she received a call on her cellular phone. She recognized the number and hesitated to answer it. She eventually decided to take it. "Tony," she greeted the caller.

"Hey there," Tony said on the other end. "Are you free for dinner tonight?"

Marlene realized that he didn't know that she had returned home so she told him so.

"Oh, that's a shame," he said. "I was hoping to discuss a job that I think you'd be perfect for."

"I already have a job," she reminded him.

"Not like this one," he insisted. "You'll be making a major impact in the lives of many singers."

Marlene's eyes sparkled as she listened to what Tony had in mind.

.

"What a day," Rebecca said when she met up with Marlene. "I hope it wasn't too much for you."

"No, it was alright," Marlene said trying hard to stay focused on what Rebecca was saying.

"Good," Rebecca said quite relieved. "You will tell me if it gets overwhelming ok?"

"Of course," Marlene said with a weak smile. She didn't know quite how to tell Rebecca what had just happened.

"I think we deserve dinner at Schneider's don't you?"

"I think we should just go home," Marlene suggested. She figured the drive home would give her time to come up with an opening.

"Alright, we can pick something up on the way. What would you like?"

"Anything you want." Marlene wasn't interested in food because she was playing out scenarios in her mind on how the conversation would go once she told Rebecca.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you going to eat that?" Rebecca asked about the last piece of sushi between them. She gladly took it when Marlene shook her head. "So they thought that because it's our first time dealing with them that they could pull one over us." She was quite pleased with her first day and sharing every detail with Marlene who only half-listened to her.

"That's great," Marlene noted.

"I think you're right about this new job," Rebecca said setting the plates aside. "I'm beginning to like it and it's just the first day."

"I'm glad," Marlene said obviously deep in thought.

"How was your day?" Rebecca asked realizing she had monopolized the conversation to that point. "Tell me all about how it went."

"That's good," Marlene said finally revealing to Rebecca that she wasn't paying attention.

"Maybe I should sleep with one of the bankers so they'll give us the terms we want and save the company in one fell swoop."

"Sure," Marlene said automatically.

"Hey Marlene! What's the matter? You haven't heard a word I said." Rebecca wanted to know what was going on with her. "Did anyone upset you at work today?"

Marlene snapped out of it and knew she had to tell Rebecca about it. "I got a call today, from New York." She studied Rebecca's reaction carefully to see if it would help her tread lightly on the subject.

"So Tony finally called," Rebecca guessed correctly. "I thought he would've called sooner. What did he want?"

"He offered me a job," Marlene said knowing there was no better way to tell her. "I'll be a voice coach to aspiring new singers."

"But I thought you gave that up after your experience with Leonie." Rebecca wondered what changed to make her want to pick it up again.

"Yeah, but I think I've recovered enough that I can do it now," Marlene said optimistically.

"Where is this job?" Rebecca pretty much guessed but wanted confirmation.

"It's in New York," Marlene said nervously. She saw Rebecca's eyes flash in anger and tried to lessen the blow. "You know how much I love singing; it's what I've always been good at and happiest doing."

Rebecca remained silent trying to keep her temper in check.

"Singing to me is like designing is to you," Marlene made the analogy. "You wouldn't give that up if you could."

"But I did give it up for you," Rebecca said icily. "I was happily on my way to setting up my store there but you told me I was needed here. I dropped everything for you."

Marlene knew that and wished she hadn't made Rebecca come back but she didn't know this would happen then. "What are we going to do?"

"You're kidding right?" Rebecca said unable to contain her anger any longer. "You aren't expecting me to just drop everything again to follow you to New York."

"But this could be my last chance," Marlene reasoned.

"Well then, I guess now I know where I rank in your priorities," Rebecca said and turned to leave.

"Rebecca, wait," Marlene pleaded. "Let's talk about this." She managed to catch Rebecca' hand to prevent her from leaving.

"I'm far too angry right now and I'm afraid I'll say something I'll regret," Rebecca said pulling her hand away. "I was right about Tony; he is getting between us. But I've made up my mind and that is that I'm not leaving Hagen in a lurch."

"So I'm just supposed to abandon my dreams?" Marlene said angrily.

"Do whatever you want," Rebecca said and left her.

"Damn!" Marlene cursed at the slamming door.

.

"What just happened?" Elisabeth asked when she entered the room where Marlene was still fuming. "I heard a loud noise and came to check up on you."

"Rebecca," Marlene said plainly.

"I had hoped that this time would be different," Elisabeth said. "What did she do now?"

Marlene calmed down a little knowing that Rebecca had reacted badly but it was mostly because of the situation than actually being mean. She told Elisabeth about the job offer she got and why Rebecca had stormed off.

"That is a difficult situation," Elisabeth noted. "It sounds like a very good opportunity for you but I won't lie that the family needs Rebecca here right now."

Marlene knew that and hated that she had to put Rebecca in such a predicament. "If only I knew this would happen, I wouldn't have convinced Rebecca to come back."

"If we knew what would happen, then there won't be any choices left to make," Elisabeth noted. "What's the fun in that?"

"At least it would make it easier," Marlene said. "I love Rebecca but I also love singing."

"The question you need to answer is which one do you love more," Elisabeth advised. "Which is it that you can't live without? Now, let me find Rebecca and see if I can't calm her down so you two can discuss this level-headedly."

Marlene chose to follow Elisabeth and find Rebecca. They saw Justus dashing about and asked him if he had seen her.

"The last time I saw the young countess she was getting on her bike and leaving the castle," Justus informed them.

"Thank you Justus," Elisabeth acknowledged and waited for him to leave before giving further advice to Marlene. "The ride might calm her down and when she returns, you can talk."

Marlene thanked Elisabeth for her sound advice and looked forward to resolving the matter with Rebecca.

.

Rebecca rode up to a dark cabin and used the light from her bike to start up the generator. She was disappointed when she couldn't get it to start but too tired to ride back to the castle. She decided she was just going to have to rough it for the night.

Marlene's words echoed in her head as she tried to light up the logs in the fireplace. The fire gave her a little warmth and light to move around the cabin. She picked up a blanket and wrapped it around herself and stared at the crackling fire while she tried to figure out what the latest development all meant to their relationship.

.

Marlene knew Rebecca meant what she said about not leaving her family and she couldn't blame her for it. If she was in Rebecca's shoes, she probably would have done the same. But even if she understood all that, she couldn't bring herself to give up on what could be her last chance at a singing career. She was startled when she heard a knock at the door and automatically answered it.

"Hi," Hagen greeted her. "I know it's late but I need to speak with Rebecca."

"She's not here," she replied.

"Where is she this late at night?" he wondered. "Well, anyway, if you can give these to her I'd appreciate it. I need her opinion on which of these proposals to accept as soon as possible. I'm glad she's here to help me; she's quite good at this." He handed her a stack of folders before saying goodnight.

Marlene only then realized it was late and wondered where Rebecca had gone. She called Ricardo to see if he knew where she was to no avail.

.

Rebecca threw in another log to keep the fire going while she played out possible ways she could make Marlene to stay in her head. Although she knew she could succeed in most, she also knew it would only end up with Marlene being unhappy with her no matter what she did. She considered going back to New York but felt bound to Hagen to help him make the company great again.

.

Marlene decided enough time had passed for Rebecca to cool off and wanted her to return so they could talk. She dialed Rebecca's number but only got her voicemail. "Rebecca, please come home so we can talk." After she hung up, she made another call that would seal her fate.

.

Rebecca knew she only had one move if she had any hope of keeping her relationship with Marlene alive. She wiped away her tears and resolved to make it work no matter what.

.

Marlene woke up the following morning alone in bed. She immediately checked her phone to see if she had missed a call from Rebecca and was disappointed to see she didn't call her back. She got up quickly and went down to see if anyone had seen Rebecca in case she slept somewhere else in the castle.

"Good morning," Justus greeted her as she descended the stairs.

"Has Rebecca returned?" she asked with concern.

"I haven't seen her nor her bike," he replied.

They both turned when they heard footsteps approaching and Rebecca appeared with helmet in hand. Justus left to give them privacy.

Marlene was so relieved to see her and hugged her. "Don't do that ever again; I was so worried about you."

Rebecca was glad but knew she had to make her move soon. "We need to talk." She whispered before heading up to their room.

"Rebecca, how's the new second in command of the family?" Tristan greeted meeting them halfway the stairs.

Rebecca refused to get into it with him and brushed past him without another word.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of bed," Tristan noted looking from her to Marlene. "Did you take her spot on the bed again?"

Marlene chose to follow Rebecca's example and walked past him without a word.

.

Rebecca and Marlene started to talk at the same time until Rebecca insisted she go first.

"I know how important singing is to you," Rebecca said. "And I think you should go to New York and follow your dreams."

"Rebecca," Marlene tried to interrupt her.

"Shut up and listen," Rebecca said sternly. She knew if she let Marlene speak, she'd lose her nerve. "I want you to be happy because you mean so much to me. We can probably try a long-distance relationship; I've heard some people succeed at it. I can fly over on weekends and you can stay at my apartment."

Marlene was overjoyed by Rebecca's selfless act that she moved to hug her only to see Rebecca evade her which left her bewildered.

"I just ask that you tell me face to face when you feel that it isn't working," Rebecca finished trying hard not to cry. "Promise me that you'd do that at least."

Marlene tried to think fast of what to say to express what she was feeling at that moment to Rebecca. "I don't have to because I'm not going anywhere. My place is to be with you."

"What?" Rebecca asked in surprise. "But you said this could be your last chance at a singing career."

"I know," Marlene said moving closer to Rebecca. "But I thought about what I couldn't live without and decided that's you."

"When did you decide that?" Rebecca asked.

"Last night," Marlene admitted. "I called Tony and thanked him for the offer but also told him that my life is here."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I tried calling you last night but you didn't answer or return my call," Marlene replied. "And you did tell me to shut up just now that I couldn't get a word in."

They both laughed at the silly situation they found themselves in before hugging each other.

"I love you," Rebecca whispered in Marlene's ear.

"I know," Marlene acknowledged. "But I didn't know how much until today." She finally kissed Rebecca to show her how much she did, too.

.

Rebecca and Marlene were the last to arrive for breakfast. They took their places at the table only to have Tristan bring attention to them.

"So, trouble in paradise averted I gather?" Tristan teased.

"Leave them alone Tristan," Hagen warned. "Especially if you want Rebecca to back your project."

"I thought you were going to decide that," Tristan said surprised by the shift in decision-making.

"Yes, but I've asked for her opinion."

Rebecca turned from Hagen to Marlene and saw her confirm what he said. She figured Marlene would catch her up later and didn't mind not knowing if it got Tristan off their case.

"So have you decided yet?" Tristan continued.

"I haven't had a chance to study them yet," Rebecca admitted. "I was preoccupied."

"Too busy with your latest relationship drama," Tristan guessed.

"Tristan, enough," Hagen interceded for Rebecca. "I just gave her the task last night so she needs time to get to it."

Both Rebecca and Marlene were grateful for that.

"But I don't have to tell you that time is of the essence," Hagen continued addressing Rebecca who nodded in acknowledgement.

.

"Here are the proposals Hagen wanted you to look at," Marlene said when they got to the office.

"Can you do me a favor? Can you take out who submitted them so I can give them my unbiased opinion?" Rebecca was still angry with Tristan that she felt that he wouldn't get a fair shot if she knew which one was his.

Marlene was quite proud of Rebecca for not letting Tristan get to her and giving him a fair shot. She did as she was told and returned with a sanitized set of proposals. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Coffee would be nice," Rebecca said. "I didn't get enough sleep last night so I need help to keep awake for this."

"You got it," Marlene agreed and went to fetch her the best one ever.

.

Marlene returned with a cup of coffee for Rebecca. "What are you doing?"

"Narrowing my choices," Rebecca said looking at the three piles on her table. "This is the yes pile, the no pile and the maybe pile."

"That was pretty quick, are you sure you're making the right decisions?"

"The yes and no ones were easy," Rebecca said. "The maybe pile will take a little bit of time and that's what the coffee is for." She took the cup from Marlene and took a sip.

"Ok, I'll leave you to it then," Marlene said and started to leave.

"Wait, I can sure use your help," Rebecca said. "You have a different perspective that I need right now."

Marlene was more than happy to help Rebecca and together they made good headway before the end of the working day.

"We make a great team," Rebecca noted as she moved a few from the maybe pile to the yes pile. "I hope Hagen agrees with our choices."

Marlene was glad that Rebecca considered it theirs rather than her own. She was beginning to feel she was making a difference and liked her new job.

"So, do you want to come with me and hand these to Hagen?"

"It's your show but first, I have to tie them back to the people involved," Marlene reminded her. She took the pile and set off to work.

.

While Rebecca was with Hagen, Marlene received a call from Tony. She was quite sure that she was content with her new job that she didn't mind answering the call. She couldn't believe her ears and was quite speechless.

"Marlene, are you still there?" he asked on the phone.

"Yeah, I'm here," she stammered. "I don't know what to say."

"Tell me you'll think about it," he pleaded.

"I will," she agreed. "I have to go now; I'll let you know as soon as I decide." She saw Rebecca headed her way and didn't want her to be riled up.

"Ready to head home?" Rebecca asked. She saw Marlene nod and walked beside her out the office.

.

"Is there something on your mind?" Rebecca asked noting the same look on Marlene's face as when she considered Tony's job offer.

"I got a call from Tony today," Marlene began slowly.

"What does he want now?" Rebecca was starting to get annoyed with the man who seemed persistent in getting Marlene to work with him.

"He still wants me for the job and has offered to send the students here as a cultural exchange," Marlene explained. "He even told me I can choose my hours. I couldn't believe he'd give me such free rein."

Rebecca listened quietly and knew even before Marlene said it that she wanted to accept the job. "Does that mean you'll quit your job as my assistant?"

"You're not listening," Marlene said. "I can schedule it around my work with you. Of course I'll have to reduce my hours but still, I can do both."

"I think that's going to be difficult," Rebecca said doubtfully. "And what about time for us?"

"Please Rebecca, I'll make it work," Marlene pleaded. "I'll still be spending most of my time with you both at work and home. Please let me try."

Rebecca knew she couldn't deny Marlene the chance to follow her dreams especially since she was ready to let her go completely before. "Alright, but I reserve the right to ask you to stop if it cuts into our time both at work and home."

Marlene was so happy she hugged Rebecca tightly.

.

Rebecca was gathering champagne and glasses to take back to her room when she heard footsteps coming down.

"Wow, are you celebrating something?" Tristan asked.

"Something like that," Rebecca said. "I survived my first two days at work so don't you think I deserve to?"

"Only if you finished the task Hagen gave you."

"I did," she said proudly. "It's all up to him now if he agrees with my choices."

"Did my proposal get to his desk?" he asked.

"Although you don't deserve it, yes it did," she replied. "I can be objective and discount your unpleasant behavior."

Tristan was relieved that she didn't hold his earlier conduct against him . "If there's anything I can do for you, you just have to ask."

Rebecca was about to go up to her room when she turned back to take him up on it. "Actually, there is something you can do for me. Do you still have your contacts in Broadway?"

"You trying to find a plum role for Marlene?"

"No, I need you to check on someone for me," she said and proceeded to tell him about Marlene's job offer.

"You think he's trying to steal her away from you?"

"No, but I want to know if he's legitimate," she said. "I don't want Marlene to be disappointed if this wasn't real."

"I'm on the case boss," he accepted the task and saluted her.

"You've been watching detective shows again haven't you?" she joked. She turned around when she heard footsteps again.

"Hey, what's taking you so long?" Marlene asked and seeing Tristan there. She looked at him suspiciously before she felt Rebecca handing her the glasses.

"I just wanted to get the good champagne," Rebecca said. "Come on, let's pop this bottle open." She headed up the stairs and expected Marlene would follow suit.

Marlene stayed behind and confronted Tristan. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," he said looking innocent. "Aren't you a bit overly protective of your girlfriend?

"Look, let me give you a piece of advice, stop bullying her because you will need her on your side someday," she warned before following Rebecca.

.

"What took you so long?" Rebecca asked when she finally arrived. "Was Tristan giving you a hard time about work?"

"No," Marlene assured her. "I just had to check on something real quick."

"I can handle him you know. In case you've forgotten, I grew up with him." Rebecca managed to pop open the cork and poured champagne into the awaiting glasses in Marlene's hands.

"I just don't like it when people aren't nice to you," Marlene explained. "And I can't just stand by and do nothing."

"That's so sweet," Rebecca said and kissed Marlene on the cheek. "Now, what should we drink to? Your new singing job?"

"No, let's drink to us," Marlene suggested. "Everything else is just icing on the cake."

"To us then," Rebecca agreed and clinked her glass against Marlene's before drinking its contents.

.

Rebecca easily maneuvered her bike up to the cabin even with a passenger behind her. She made sure to have Justus send people to check on the generator before they arrived even though she knew Marlene wouldn't mind camping.

"Whew, I must say you made that trip in record time," Marlene teased lifting her visor and getting off the bike.

"No faster than I usually drive," Rebecca said taking off her helmet. "I figured you wanted to start the weekend sooner rather than later."

"Are you sure there's going to be electricity?" Marlene knew what happened the last time Rebecca was there.

"Justus made sure of it," Rebecca said. "Why, are you afraid of the dark?"

"No, of course not," Marlene said confidently. She watched as Rebecca headed to check on the generator.

"See, it works," Rebecca said happily when she found it humming along. "We can always count on Justus."

Marlene wrapped her arms around Rebecca as they headed into the cabin.

"What would you like to do?" Rebecca asked and got her answer when Marlene pushed her onto the couch while showering her with kisses. "Should we first check on what we have to eat?"

"You're thinking of food at a time like this?" Marlene asked in exasperation that Rebecca was more interested in that.

"Well, I have to make sure we've got enough to get us through the weekend," Rebecca teased. "I can't have you lethargic after what I have in mind for us."

Marlene could feel herself blush and tried to hide it from Rebecca. She was glad her partner was far too busy checking their food supplies to notice.

"Yes, we even have ice cream!" Rebecca announced happily. "We can't let this go to waste." She picked up a spoon and headed back to the couch.

"Please tell me there's other things besides ice cream to eat." Marlene worried that Rebecca might have done just that when she asked Justus to stock up the cabin.

"You don't think we can survive on ice cream alone?" Rebecca teased and took a spoonful into her mouth. "Of course not, Justus and Mrs. Linse wouldn't allow us to go hungry."

Marlene made a mental note to thank them for being sensible.

.

"This is nice," Marlene noted as she looked into Rebecca's adoring eyes.

"That I'm feeding you ice cream?" Rebecca said sweetly.

"That, too," Marlene confirmed. "But mostly that we're together with nothing to distract us from one another."

Before either one can say anything, a phone rang and interrupted their idyllic day.

"That's not my phone," Rebecca declared confidently. "I turned my phone on mute when we left the castle."

Marlene got up and picked up her phone to see who it was. She ignored the call and tossed it back into her bag.

"Who was it?"

"Tony," Marlene revealed. "I'm afraid he hasn't gotten the memo that weekends are off limits."

Rebecca chuckled but soon found out how persistent the guy would be when the phone rang again. "I guess you'll have to let him know now."

Marlene grudgingly answered the phone but before she could tell him not to bother her, she heard panic in his voice about the upcoming trip. "Calm down Tony, what just happened?" She listened carefully and realized he was in a terrible jam and needed her help urgently.

Rebecca watched Marlene turn from relaxed to tense in an instant. She got up to get her partner a drink in the hopes it would help calm her.

"You don't mind if I work for a little bit do you?" Marlene asked accepting Rebecca's offered drink. "Tony booked the flight already but still need lodging and a location for the singers to train at on Monday."

"This coming Monday?" Rebecca asked incredulously. "I thought they weren't coming until next month."

"He got the months wrong. Turns out they're coming with nowhere to stay. It'll just take a moment; an hour tops."

Rebecca looked at Marlene with clear understanding and nodded. "Take your time, I won't go anywhere." She gave Marlene a quick peck on the cheek before heading outside.

.

"Rebecca, miss us already?" Tristan greeted when he answered his phone. "Shouldn't you be frolicking with Marlene all weekend long or have you managed to upset her already?"

"Not funny Tristan," Rebecca hissed. "Look, I just wanted to check if you've made progress in digging up any info yet."

"Ah, yes, I have," he said. "As far as I can tell, it's all real and I might add well-funded. If Marlene plays her cards right, she might even make this her biggest endeavor yet."

Rebecca closed her eyes and knew there was no turning back now.

"It's not what you wanted to hear is it?" he asked when he didn't hear her respond.

"No, I'm glad it's all real," she replied. "I want Marlene to be happy and this is a good opportunity for her."

"Yeah, she can become a star maker," he noted. "Since she can no longer sing, she can vicariously enjoy the spotlight of her discoveries."

"You can be a jerk sometimes you know," she said before hanging up.

.

"You're a life saver you know that?" Tony said when they were done with work. "I don't know how I could pull this off without you."

"I'm glad to help but please don't make this a regular occurrence," Marlene gently warned. "My weekends are reserved for the ones I love."

"You mean you don't love me even after I've given you this dream job?" he teased.

"It takes more than that," she replied. "Besides, I'm already in a committed relationship that you are currently interrupting."

"Well, in that case, I'll let you go then," he said politely. "But do let me make it up to you, I can take you and your girlfriend to dinner when I see you."

"We'll see how it goes," she said noncommittal before ending the call.

.

"Here you are," Marlene said and sat next to Rebecca.

"All done with work?" Rebecca asked setting down her drawing pad and pencil.

"Yeah, and there will be no further interruptions," Marlene assured her picking up the pad to study the drawing of a squirrel.

Rebecca chuckled. "I had to find something to do and the little guy caught my attention."

"I'm sorry you had to spend an hour with a squirrel," Marlene apologized. "I hope he's not the jealous type because now I'm going to steal you away from him."

"I doubt he'd even notice," Rebecca joked and followed Marlene back into the cabin.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebecca and Marlene returned to the castle all smiles and arm-in-arm.

"I wish the weekend would never end," Marlene said bittersweet. "I'd like to spend the whole week in your arms and just being with you."

"I'd like that, too," Rebecca agreed and kissed Marlene at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ahh, you're back," Elisabeth greeted them when she came down. "Are you going to join us for dinner?"

"We're not really hungry," Rebecca answered for them but turned to get confirmation from Marlene.

"We spent the whole weekend just pampering each other," Marlene revealed with a twinkle in her eyes. "I think we need to ease back into reality."

Elisabeth gave them a nod of approval happy that the couple was getting along.

"Ahh, welcome home," Justus greeted them. "These came for you." He handed a bouquet to Marlene.

"You got me flowers? That's so sweet." Marlene received them sweetly.

"They're not from me," Rebecca said with a frown. She already guessed who they were from.

Marlene picked out the note and read it. "They're from Tony as thanks for helping him this weekend."

Rebecca rolled her eyes and headed upstairs to their room without another word.

"Please get rid of them for me," Marlene said handing back the flowers to Justus. She quickly followed Rebecca while Elisabeth and Justus exchanged worried looks.

"I thought they were from the countess," Justus said regretfully.

"I'm sure they'll work it out," Elisabeth said hopefully.

.

Rebecca entered the room in a huff, pulled off her jacket and tossed it on the bed. She was quite annoyed that Tony would send Marlene flowers.

"Rebecca," Marlene called out to her. "Please don't tell me you're jealous; I told you there's nothing going on between me and Tony." She wanted to quickly dispel any misunderstanding between them.

"I know," Rebecca agreed. "But he's really making it tough for me not to be jealous."

Marlene was relieved to hear Rebecca wasn't as affected as she thought. She hugged her partner in appreciation.

"I want to go on record that he's pushing it," Rebecca warned. "If he tries anything else, I'm going to have to challenge him to a duel."

Marlene chuckled until she saw how serious Rebecca was. "You don't have to; I'll put a stop to it ok?"

"What will you do?" Rebecca asked with curiosity.

"Just trust me ok? I can be persuasive when I want to be."

.

Marlene quickly finished up her work so she could meet up with the singers at No Limits. She was grateful to Ollie for the last minute venue.

"What are you still doing here?" Rebecca asked when she noticed Marlene still at her desk. "Shouldn't you be at No Limits by now?"

"Yeah, I just want to make sure everything is in order here before I go." Marlene quickly gathered her things.

"I can manage without you for a few hours," Rebecca assured her. "Now go."

Marlene quickly kissed Rebecca before dashing off.

.

Marlene was quite impressed with the talents Tony had sent over. She recognized their individual potentials and started making plans on how to hone them to become better. She couldn't wait for their next session. After saying goodbye with the singers she got ready to head home.

"You still sing beautifully," Rebecca said.

"How long have you been there?" Marlene asked startled by her arrival.

"Long enough," Rebecca said and gave her a quick kiss. "I thought I'd give you a ride home and this." She produced a bouquet of flowers from behind her back.

"So you weren't checking up on me?" Marlene teased taking the flowers from her.

"Of course not," Rebecca said indignantly. "I just wanted to see my girlfriend sing again. And might I add, you still got it."

"You're supposed to say that," Marlene said wrapping one arm around Rebecca.

"No, I'm not just saying it," Rebecca insisted. "I actually saw their admiration of you and I doubt they'd do that for just anyone."

Marlene was glad she did her part for them and happy to be doing what she loved again.

.

Rebecca and Marlene returned home just in time to see Hagen and Dana arguing. They exchanged looks and wondered what was going on.

"It's not that simple," Dana said in an exasperated tone. "I just need time to sort things out."

"I just need to know where I stand," Hagen insisted. He saw their sisters arrive and turned away to hide his frustration.

"I'm going home," Dana said and headed off.

Marlene gave Rebecca a quick look before running after Dana out the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rebecca ventured to ask her brother.

"Is it so wrong for me to ask her to wear her ring again?" he asked.

Rebecca was surprised but understood and sympathized with him. "It took her a long time before she even took it off so you can't expect her to just put it back on. We all thought you were gone."

"I just want a sign that things can be like it used to be," he said.

"She's still in love with you, that's obvious," she observed. "But I think you should give her time and space."

"Is that what you did with Marlene; give her time and space?"

.

"Dana, wait up," Marlene called out to her sister who was about to get into her car.

"Now's not a good time," Dana said knowing that Marlene wanted to talk it out with her.

"Then when is a good time to talk? I'm your sister, I'm here for you and I'm on your side."

"He wants things to just get back to normal and I just can't do that," Dana said leaning on the door of her car. "He wants me to start wearing my ring again. He thinks he can just order me around now that he's head of the family."

"I'm sure that's not what he meant," Marlene defended him. "He's just under a lot of pressure to make things right."

"I thought you said you were on my side?"

"I am and I'll support you in whatever you decide to do," Marlene confirmed. "But Hagen is a bit different now; he is a man on a mission."

"A mission I don't understand and can't see myself being part of," Dana said.

.

"You can't just order her to fall back into your arms," Rebecca gently warned. "Why don't you try to woo her back?"

"In the meantime Ricardo is doing the same," he said angrily. "Did you know he gave her a ring?"

"You can't expect him to just stand aside," she said. "If you were in his shoes, you probably won't either."

Hagen had to admit she was right about that. "You think I'm being a bully aren't you?"

"All I know is that if you keep pressuring her, you might end up pushing her away from you. I know you don't want that."

.

"Do you want me to talk with him?" Marlene asked hoping it would help.

"I don't think it's going to help any," Dana said doubtfully. "I just need him to be less intense you know; I just need time to sort things out."

"Look, let me see what I can do and maybe I can ask for Rebecca's help to distract him to give you space," Marlene offered.

"That would be great," Dana said gratefully. "By the way, how are things between you two lately?"

"We're getting along fine, she's trying hard to keep a work-life balance."

"And you, are you sure you can maintain that with two jobs?"

"I'll certainly try," Marlene said optimistically.

.

Rebecca pulled out a small box from her dresser and opened it. She touched the necklace and wondered when she would be able to wear it again. She had taken her cue from Marlene and since she hadn't started to wear the matching necklace, she had kept hers hidden. She heard footsteps and quickly hid the box and closed the drawer.

"Hey, how's it going?" Marlene asked when she entered their room. "Did you talk with Hagen?"

"Yeah, I think I've convinced him to give Dana some space for a while," Rebecca confirmed.

"You read my mind," Marlene said wrapping her arms around Rebecca.

"How's Dana? I can only imagine how difficult it is to be torn between my brother and Ricardo."

"Yeah and Hagen isn't making it any easier," Marlene agreed. "Did he tell you what he wanted Dana to do?"

"Yeah, wear their wedding rings," Rebecca confirmed. "I suppose he just wants a little assurance that she still loves him."

"A ring isn't necessary to prove she loves him; if he doesn't know that by now, he's a fool."

"Is that why you haven't," Rebecca caught herself and stopped speaking.

"Why I haven't?" Marlene prompted when she didn't hear the rest of it.

Rebecca tried to think of something quickly lest she acted like Hagen earlier and upset Marlene. "That you haven't gotten changed for dinner, it's because you don't want to see Hagen right?"

"You're such a good mind reader," Marlene said obliviously. "You're not angry that I'd rather go out for dinner?"

"No, not at all," Rebecca agreed. She hugged Marlene and wished she was a real mind reader so she would know why Marlene hasn't worn the necklace again since they've reconciled.

.

"Rebecca, Marlene," Ricardo called out to them when they arrived at Schneider's. He waved them over to join him at his table.

"Oh great, I avoided Hagen but run right into Ricardo," Marlene said.

"Would you rather go somewhere else?" Rebecca offered. "We can tell him we just stopped by to get a drink."

"No, it's fine," Marlene said and they both walked towards him.

"So good to see you, please join me for dinner."

Rebecca smiled while Marlene excused herself to go to use the bathroom.

"How're things?" Ricardo asked as he helped Rebecca get seated.

"Good," she replied. "How about you, how are you doing?"

"Still in limbo," he admitted without beating about the bush. "Waiting for the time when Dana picks one of us."

"I'm sorry I can't help you there," she said. "I have to be Switzerland on this matter."

Ricardo chuckled. "I'd never ask you to choose sides. But is Marlene avoiding me?"

"No, she just had a long day," she made up the excuse.

"So am I right in assuming you're back together?" he asked.

"I meant to let you know but I've been pretty busy since we've gotten back," she explained.

"I'm glad for you," he said earnestly. "What's wrong?" He noticed a worried look on Rebecca's face.

"I'm not sure," she hesitated. "It's just that I'm not sure if she's fully committed this time around."

"What do you mean? Do you think she still hasn't forgiven you for what you did? I don't think she'd be with you if she hadn't."

"I know," she agreed. "But I just don't know why she hasn't worn her necklace since we got back together. You remember the one she got for us to symbolize our commitment to each other."

"Have you asked her about it?" He saw her shake her head. "I noticed you don't wear yours either, maybe she's waiting for you to do so."

"No I don't think so," she said. "I haven't seen it in her jewelry box or anywhere in our room."

"Maybe she'd rather leave the past in the past and start fresh," he supposed.

"You're probably right," she said and saw Marlene rejoin them.

.

"You're brooding again," Marlene observed when they got home. "Tell me what the matter is."

"Nothing," Rebecca said trying to dispel her notion. "I'm just tired after a long day."

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Marlene asked concerned about her. "Ricardo isn't trying to get you to help him with Dana is he?"

"I told him I'm staying out of it and it's really up to Dana." Rebecca sat on the edge of their bed. "Do you have any idea who she's leaning towards?'

"No, I'm afraid she doesn't know yet," Marlene said sitting next to her. "She loves them both which makes it hard."

"It's hard enough when you love just one person," Rebecca thought out loud.

"Hey, what is really the matter?" Marlene asked running her fingers across Rebecca's jaw and looking into her eyes.

"I want you to know that I love you and I'm fully committed to us," Rebecca said wrapping her arms around Marlene.

"I know and I am, too," Marlene said. "We'll make this work." She hugged Rebecca tightly.

Rebecca felt a load of doubt lifted from her when she heard that from Marlene so she hugged her back as tightly.

"Shall we get ready for bed?" Marlene asked after a while.

"After a shower," Rebecca suggested.

"I have a better idea," Marlene said and started a bath for them.

Rebecca opened the drawer and saw the familiar box that contained her necklace. She took one last look before pushing it further in the back quite assured that she didn't need it to know how committed Marlene was to her.

"Are you ready?" Marlene asked wondering what was delaying her.

"Yeah, coming."

.

Both Rebecca and Marlene got into the routine of her split duties. Marlene was even surprised by how encouraging and supportive Rebecca was by giving her more time to attend to her students. She wanted to truly inspire them to excel in their craft and was trying to figure a way to do so.

"I just want them to see what it's like in the real music world," Marlene said as she dried her hair with a towel.

"Hmm," Rebecca intoned as she sifted through another growing pile of papers in front of her on the bed. Her new assignment from Hagen was to negotiate terms with the company suppliers and there were a few who have been giving her a hard time.

"They should be exposed to a wide range of musical experience while they're here."

"Hmm."

"Rebecca, you're not listening to me," Marlene complained when she saw her still sorting her piles of paper.

"I am," Rebecca countered without looking up. "Why don't you take them to the Salzburg Music Festival? I think it's in a week isn't it?"

Marlene was surprised by Rebecca's bright idea and jumped on the bed to give her a kiss.

"Hey careful," Rebecca warned seeing her piles get mixed up by her movement. "I just finished that and you're messing it up."

"Why are you still working at this hour?"

"You're still thinking about your students," Rebecca accused in turn. "You don't hear me complaining."

"That's because you're too busy ignoring me," Marlene teased.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Marlene. "Really? Didn't I just give you a good idea for your problem?"

"Yes, you did," Marlene confirmed. "Which is why I think you deserve a reward." She tried to kiss Rebecca again.

"Give me an hour to finish up," Rebecca said trying to avoid her advances. "I really need to be ready for tomorrow's meeting. Why don't you sit over there for a while?" She tilted her head towards the seat across the bed.

"I could help you and we can finish sooner," Marlene offered.

"I appreciate the offer but I think I'm almost done," Rebecca declined. "Just please be quiet for a bit."

"Fine, one hour and not a second more," Marlene said and sat across from her. She watched Rebecca continue shuffling paper and tried to wait out her hour patiently.

A little before the hour deadline, Rebecca gathered all her folders and placed them into her bag. She found Marlene had fallen asleep. She didn't want Marlene to sleep on the chair so she gently woke her up.

"Are you done?" Marlene asked when she woke up after feeling Rebecca's kiss.

"Yes and I'm ready for my reward," Rebecca reminded her.

Marlene happily obliged and made Rebecca glad she came up with the great idea.

.

"Why can't you come with me?" Marlene asked as she made arrangements to take her group of singers to Salzburg. "It was your idea."

"Marlene, I already explained to you that this is a critical time in supplier negotiations," Rebecca reasoned. "I can't go with you. Besides, you'll have your hands full with your singers and the events." She tried to joke to make Marlene feel better.

"So you'll leave me to deal with eight young women on my own?"

"I'm pretty sure you can manage," Rebecca assured her. "I really would go if I could. Tell you what, I'll have a surprise for you after you get back." She hoped that would make Marlene drop the subject.

"It'll have to be one very good surprise," Marlene said slowly accepting that Rebecca won't budge.

Rebecca smiled enigmatically and didn't divulge her plan.

.

On her departure date, Marlene was busy packing while Rebecca was busy on the phone talking with yet another supplier. She waited as long as she could before giving up and briefly kissing Rebecca on the cheek on her way out.

"Have fun in Salzburg," Rebecca said in parting before returning to her phone call.

Marlene took one last look before heading off to the airport. She arrived in time and was greeted by her wards who were all excited to attend the popular music festival.

"Marlene," a familiar voice called out to her.

"Rebecca," Marlene greeted back when she turned to her partner. "Have you changed your mind and decided to come after all?"

"I'm afraid not," Rebecca quickly corrected her notion. "I just thought you deserve a proper send-off." She could see that Marlene was disappointed. She gave her a proper kiss and hug before they heard the excited shuffle of ladies heading to their plane.

"Well, I guess I have to go," Marlene said. "Call me every day?"

"First thing in the morning and before you go to bed," Rebecca promised.

"And any time in between," Marlene encouraged. "And I expect a grand surprise when I get back."

Rebecca nodded and watched Marlene leave for her trip.

.

"You really are missing a lot," Marlene teased Rebecca as they chatted on their first night apart since they got back together.

"I could say the same thing," Rebecca countered. "But I think it is better you missed all the tense meetings I had today."

"It's going that bad?" Marlene was worried that the stress of it all would overwhelm Rebecca. "Don't let them get to you."

"They just won't budge and I'm running out of options," Rebecca said sadly.

"Isn't there an Asian trade show going on this week?" Marlene asked suddenly getting an idea.

"Yeah, what about it?"

Marlene explained her idea to Rebecca and encouraged her to take action.

"I don't know," Rebecca hesitated. "It could blow up in my face."

"I know it's risky but I'm sure you can pull it off," Marlene insisted.

Rebecca liked the idea but worried as well about it going wrong. She promised to think it over and decide the following day.

.

Rebecca took a deep breath before entering Hagen's office. She knew he would be upset. She was surprised to find Tristan there with him and worried what that might mean.

"Can you explain what this is all about?" Hagen asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"It was a calculated move," Rebecca began to explain.

"Are you planning to use Asian suppliers?" Tristan asked. "You made a big deal about keeping it local and now you're planning to go elsewhere?"

Rebecca ignored Tristan and looked at Hagen. "Like I was saying I took advantage of the Asian trade show to see what's available. I haven't made a decision yet and will give our current suppliers another shot at giving us their best deal."

"Do you expect them to even try now after this?" Hagen asked tossing the newspaper on his desk. "You're on the front page and there's speculation of you making deals with other suppliers."

"Well, they'll see that I do mean business," she defended herself. "They might reconsider their offer and yield to our demands."

"How did you even get on the paper?" Hagen asked with a worried look.

"Let me guess, Marlene had something to do with it," Tristan guessed correctly. "If there's something she's good at is get attention."

"Leave her out of this," she warned Tristan. "I take full responsibility for this and if it ruins our chances, I'll resign my post." She looked at Hagen to gauge his mood.

"You'll have to fix this," he told her.

"Give it some time," she suggested. "If I don't hear from them by the end of the week, I'll go back and accept their current offer."

Hagen nodded and hoped her gamble would work. He watched as she left without another word.

"Do you think she'll pull it off?" Tristan asked.

"I hope so," Hagen said and turned to look out the window.

.

"Give it some time," Marlene counseled. "They need time to rework their proposals so I'm sure you'll hear from them in a few days."

"Well, I have until the end of the week or I'll have to try to salvage the existing deal or beg for something close to it," Rebecca said.

"I wish I was there to give you a hug," Marlene said trying to comfort Rebecca.

"Enough about that," Rebecca said trying to change the subject. "How are you doing? Are you having fun in Salzburg?"

Marlene eagerly told her what they've done and seen so far. "It's just wonderful to be immersed in it all."

"See, I told you it would be a great experience for you."

"Yeah, and guess who showed up," Marlene said.

"I give up, who showed up?"

"Tony," Marlene said and waited to see Rebecca's reaction to it. "Rebecca, stop looking jealous." She was worried when she saw Rebecca's face darken on Skype.

"This day just keeps getting worse," Rebecca said wryly.

"Hey, you don't have anything to worry about," Marlene tried to assure her again. "Actually with him here, I have more free time to spend on my own and try to help you with your problem."

"No, that's not necessary," Rebecca said. "Go and enjoy yourself." She chatted with Marlene a while longer and even had to dodge her questions regarding her surprise.

"Alright then, I guess I'll have to say good night then," Marlene said finally. "You must promise to get some sleep and not worry all night about things at work."

"Well, there's nothing much I can do but wait anyway," Rebecca agreed. "I might as well get some sleep and see what tomorrow brings."

"Ok, sleep well," Marlene wished. "Dream of me?"

"Always," Rebecca said sweetly. "Sleep well, too."

"See you in my dreams."

.

Rebecca was starting to worry when she hadn't heard back and so she jumped when her temporary assistant told her that suppliers were on the phone all waiting to speak with her. She opted to have her assistant schedule meetings with them at the office.

"Should I have them all come at the same time?"

"Separately," Rebecca said slightly irritated. She missed Marlene because she would've anticipated her need at that moment. She picked up her phone to call Marlene when the assistant left.

"Hey there, let me guess, they caved," Marlene said cheerily when she answered.

"Well, I don't know yet," Rebecca said cautiously. "But they're all on the phone wanting to speak with me."

"I wish you luck," Marlene said. "Go get them."

"If this turns out well, I have you to thank."

"You can thank me when I get back," Marlene said. "And I expect an even bigger surprise." She couldn't wait and just had to tease Rebecca about it.

"Shit, I've been so preoccupied with this I've almost forgotten," Rebecca said in alarm.

"What?" Marlene knew Rebecca had been busy but she hadn't expected that.

"Just kidding," Rebecca said. "I wouldn't forget my promised surprise for you. It's just waiting for you to show up."

"Marlene, let's go," Tony called out to her.

"I've got to go," Marlene said grudgingly. "I can't wait to see you again. Bye my sweet."

Rebecca was annoyed that Tony had interrupted their phone call but had to let Marlene go. She had to prepare with her meetings anyway so she said goodbye before hanging up.

.

With Marlene still away, Rebecca had the weekend free to go over the new proposals the local suppliers gave her. It was better than she had expected and was finishing up when Hagen came into the room.

"Elisabeth told me that your gambit paid off," he said announcing his arrival.

"Yeah, I guess I got lucky," she replied with a smile.

"It's not just luck," he said. "You're pretty gutsy and I'm glad you went with your instinct even when I wasn't very supportive."

"Is that your way of apologizing?" she teased her brother.

"I suppose," he admitted. "It's hard sometimes with me being the oldest and you the youngest. But I must say that you impressed me a lot with this."

"Well, since you're so grateful right now maybe I can ask you for something in return," she ventured.

"Anything," he accepted.

"I was planning to take Marlene for a weekend away but now I'm considering taking the whole week off," she said. "I know there's a lot still to do but I really want to spend time with Marlene when she gets back."

"When is she coming back?" he asked trying to determine the time his sister would be away.

"She gets back next Friday," she said. "I'm taking her to London that weekend and if I extend it, then we'll be back the following week."

"Ok, you deserve it," he approved. "Seems like you have a romantic week planned. Maybe you can give me some tips so I can win back Dana."

"All I can suggest is that you take her somewhere she'll love," she advised. "Some place where she'll know you were really thinking about her."

Hagen liked the idea. "Who would've thought I'd ever need advice from my little sister?"

"Who would've thought I'd pull off a business gambit?" she said and they both laughed.

.

"Hey Marlene," Tony called out to her as she was about to step into the elevator.

"Hey, what's up?" she acknowledged when he joined her.

"Are you avoiding me?" he ventured to ask. "You haven't joined us for any of our evening outings."

"That's because I spend the evenings on Skype with Rebecca," she explained even if she didn't have to. "Remember, my girlfriend."

'Why didn't she come with you?' he asked curiously. "Can't she set aside some time for you?"

"She's busy with her own career," she explained further. "Besides, we're not connected at the hip."

"If you were my girlfriend, I don't think I can survive not seeing you for two weeks," he said.

"That's why they invented the mobile phone and Skype," she joked. "Otherwise I would've only agreed to a week away."

"Then thankfully we have that," he said. "But it still surprises me that you're into women."

"Not women, just a woman," she corrected him.

"So if it doesn't work out with you, you'd reconsider going out with me?" he wondered. "We work so well together that we can be more than just friends." He explained when he saw Marlene's frown.

"I thought I made it clear how things are going to work between us," she reminded him.

"Can't blame me for trying," he said jokingly. "I just think we make a great team."

"Work team, yes," she agreed. "But nothing more than that. I'm very happy with my current relationship and it's with Rebecca."

"Hey Tony," one of the singers greeted him when the elevator opened at their floor. "We're heading out now; are you coming?"

"Sure," he accepted and watched Marlene get off while the other woman get on. "It's never too late to join us."

Marlene shook her head and watched them disappear when the door closed.

.

Rebecca waved Caro into her office when she saw her outside her door.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebecca asked when she took a seat across from her.

"I need your help," Caro said in hushed tones. "Mrs. von Lahnstein is putting too much pressure on me."

"It's not more than she usually doles out," Rebecca said not missing those days. She listened to Caro raise her issues and gave her some pointers on how to treat each one.

"Thanks, I'm glad you're here," Caro said at last. "I probably would've given up if you weren't."

"I hired you because you didn't give up," Rebecca reminded her. "Even when it looked pretty bleak you kept coming back."

Caro appreciated Rebecca's candor. "If there's ever anything I can do for you, you know where I work."

"Actually there is something," Rebecca said with a sudden idea. She quickly took out a piece of paper and started drawing.

"Wow, you did that so quickly," Caro said in amazement and admiration. "You're still a great designer."

"Well, it helps when you have an inspiration," Rebecca said and handed the drawing to her. "Can you have this made for me? And please make sure that Tanja doesn't see it ok?"

"It's for Marlene," Caro guessed correctly. "She'll love it."

"I hope so. Oh, and I need it in a week."

Caro's eyes grew big as she worried if she can make it that quickly.

"Please try, it would mean so much to me," Rebecca said.

Caro was eager to please so she nodded and went off to work.

.

Rebecca found she had time again to practice her fencing. She was fighting against an imaginary opponent when she saw Tristan approach.

"Well done with the suppliers," he said wearing his fencing gear.

"You didn't think I'd pull it off did you?" she accused him.

"You've certainly earned my respect in that," he admitted. "Now let's see if you can beat me at fencing."

"Is that a challenge?" She braced herself for a fight to let off steam.

"Of course," he said and took the opening stance. "It's a shame Marlene isn't here to cheer for you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked crossing foils with him.

"I'm just saying that she's been gone quite a while," he teased. "I hope it doesn't mean she's getting tired of you this early in your reconciliation."

"If you must know, I've been talking with her daily while she's away. I'm quite sure she's not tired of me."

"Well, it looked like she was having a lot of fun in Salzburg," he continued. "I even saw a few Facebook updates from Tony about how much fun they're having over there."

Rebecca knew he was baiting her and tried to focus on winning their match. She easily did that and found a sweet unguarded part of him to touch.

"Someone's playing to win," he teased.

"I always do," she said and continued their fencing practice. She took an aggressive approach that surprised both of them.

.

"Justus, do you know where Rebecca is?" Marlene asked as soon as she arrived.

"She's in the garden practicing her fencing," he replied. "Shall I go fetch her?"

"No, I'll go see her," she said. "But would you mind taking this to our room?" She handed him her packed bag and started walking towards the garden. She saw Rebecca who had her back to her and hastened her pace to get to her.

"You're home early aren't you?" Tristan said when they crossed paths.

"How'd you know that?" she wondered.

"Because my sister is in a foul mood since you've been away," he revealed. "And considering she's just beat me at practice, I figured she's letting off steam because she's not expecting you yet."

"You're just sore you lost," she pointed out and started walking towards Rebecca again.

.

Rebecca picked up her bottle of water and started to chug it down. "It's almost Friday," she reminded herself.

"What about Friday?" Marlene said announcing her arrival.

"Marlene, what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked in surprise as she turned to see her.

"Last time I checked I lived here," Marlene joked.

"Of course you do," Rebecca confirmed and hugged her. "I meant I wasn't expecting you until Friday."

"Well, I've had enough fun in Salzburg. Besides, it's not as much fun as it would have been if you were there." Marlene leaned in to give Rebecca a kiss.

"You know I would've gone with you if I could," Rebecca said. "But I'm so glad you're home. I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Marlene said and started to show her just how much.

"Marlene, maybe we should continue this in our room," Rebecca suggested. She quickly picked up her bag and led Marlene back into the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

Marlene ran her fingers up and down Rebecca's arm as they faced each other on their bed. She was glad she decided to return home early.

"So are you going to tell me why you came home early?" Rebecca asked.

"I already told you, I missed you," Marlene repeated. "I grew increasingly homesick as the days passed. It's one thing to see you on Skype but it's another to actually touch you like this." She moved closer to give Rebecca a quick kiss.

"And Tony didn't try to convince you to stay? I imagined he would've piled on the charm and even ask you to extend your trip."

"It wouldn't have worked," Marlene said confidently. "Besides, I wouldn't want to be replaced by that cute blonde as your assistant."

"Who told you about her?" Rebecca wondered then realizing it must've been Kim. "Well, your job is safe because she's nowhere near as competent as you."

"What about in the sexy department?" Marlene asked when she didn't bring it up.

"Marlene, do you really even have to ask that?" Rebecca felt it was so obvious.

"You're avoiding the question," Marlene insisted. "Kim said she was turning heads at the office."

"Really? I didn't notice," Rebecca said getting her confirmation that it was Kim who was telling her about her temporary assistant.

"Good answer," Marlene said and moved closer to give Rebecca a kiss. She was hoping for more when she felt Rebecca shift away then get dressed.

"I'm hungry," Rebecca said when she saw Marlene's questioning look. "I'll get us something to eat."

"You're always hungry," Marlene pointed out.

"That's because you always give me a workout," Rebecca joked and gave her a quick kiss before heading out. "Hey, what was that for?" She turned when she felt the pillow Marlene threw at her.

"For you to hurry up and get back here," Marlene said and ducked when Rebecca threw the pillow back at her. She hugged the pillow as a surrogate until Rebecca returned.

.

"That was quick," Marlene said when Rebecca returned with a tray of food.

"Mrs. Linse already prepared a tray for us," Rebecca revealed. "I got to the kitchen and she handed it to me. It's like she knew what I wanted even before I got there."

"Justus," Marlene said and covered her face with her hand. "He saw me when I got back and must've told her." She started eating their meal.

"That's Justus for you, always anticipating what we need," Rebecca said following Marlene's lead.

"Has he ever been stumped?"

"I don't know, maybe we should try and find out."

"No, let's not. Anyway, so are you going to tell me what we're doing on our London trip? I want to pack the right outfits for the weekend."

"Since when do you pack ahead of a trip?" Rebecca wondered. "You usually pack a few hours before a trip." She knew why Marlene was needling her for details and wanted to see how she would convince her to divulge them.

"Why won't you tell me what we're doing?" Marlene complained. "Have you already forgotten your promise?"

"Fine, we're spending the weekend at a spa," Rebecca revealed. "We'll spend time getting massages, swimming in hot springs water and just getting pampered the whole time we're there." She saw Marlene's smile widen and knew she liked the idea.

"Bathing suit and robe," Marlene said. "This would be the lightest packing I've ever done."

"Well, not quite," Rebecca said with a smile. "I've taken the liberty of putting in another week for you so we can spend it in London and probably catch a West End show or two."

Marlene was obviously delighted but she restrained herself while they ate. She was quietly figuring out how to top Rebecca's surprise.

.

Rebecca was getting ready to head to the office when she found Marlene getting up. "Sorry if I woke you up; I tried to be quiet so you can sleep in."

"I had no intention of sleeping in," Marlene said. "I was planning to go to work with you."

"But you're still on vacation," Rebecca reminded her.

"Is there a reason you don't want me to go to the office?" Marlene asked suspiciously.

"Of course not," Rebecca said. "Hurry up then so we can have breakfast before we go."

.

"Welcome back Marlene," Elisabeth greeted her when she crossed paths with Marlene at the bottom of the stairs on her way to breakfast. "How was Salzburg?"

"It was lovely," Marlene confirmed. "Being surrounded by all those wonderful artists and music. It was heavenly."

"Well, you might consider going to the Berlin Music Festival then," Elisabeth suggested.

"I would and hopefully Rebecca will join me then," Marlene said and looked up the stairs as Rebecca came down.

"Join you where?" Rebecca asked catching that part of their conversation.

"The Berlin Music Festival," Marlene repeated. "I want you to come with me then."

"We'll see," Rebecca said trying not to overpromise.

.

"Rebecca," Caro greeted when she saw her at the office. "I need to ask you something about the dress."

"Caro, can this wait until later?" Rebecca said trying to avoid discussing it with her.

Caro was about to continue when she saw Marlene arrive behind Rebecca. "Marlene, you're back."

"Yeah, did you miss me, too? Kim was just getting me caught up," Marlene said trying to explain her delay more for Rebecca's benefit.

"How lovely," Rebecca said. "Anyway, I'll see you later Caro." She started walking towards her office with Marlene in tow.

"What did she want?" Marlene asked sensing that Caro had wanted to speak with Rebecca.

"I've been giving her tips on how to handle Tanja," Rebecca fibbed walking behind her desk.

"Aren't you glad you're no longer in that pressure cooker?" Marlene saw the blonde assistant enter and brush past her.

"Ahh, can you please send these out by courier after you make copies?" Rebecca requested and handed her a stack of contracts.

Marlene walked over to stand beside Rebecca behind her desk and studied the other woman carefully.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes, can you hold my calls?" Rebecca requested.

The temporary assistant nodded and started to head out but stumbled and dropped a few of the contracts. She bent over to pick them up which revealed her shapely behind.

Marlene saw the deliberate act and turned to Rebecca who was busy reading her e-mails for the day. She waited for the other woman to leave before getting Rebecca's attention and leaning in to give her a kiss.

"What was that for?" Rebecca asked bewildered by Marlene's action.

"For being my girlfriend," Marlene reasoned. "Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Not right now; why don't you sit over there while I finish up here?"

"Am I supposed to just sit around all day?" Marlene asked as she sat down on the office sofa.

Rebecca looked up at her thoughtfully and smiled. She got up and went to the door to lock it. She walked then leaned over Marlene on the couch and kissed her.

"You sure we won't be disturbed?" Marlene asked feeling excited about what she knew they were about to do.

"Why do you think I had my calls held?" Rebecca said with a smile and unbuttoning Marlene's top.

.

"Rebecca, are you in here?" Hagen called out from the closed door. He tried to open the door and found it locked. He was about to give Rebecca a call on her mobile when the door opened.

"Hey, what's up?" Rebecca asked him.

"I need to talk with you in my office," he said.

"Be right there," she replied and closed the door. "Duty calls." She gave Marlene a quick kiss before heading off.

Marlene decided she would do some work while she waited for Rebecca's return. She was busy riffling through the papers Rebecca laid out on her desk when the temporary assistant returned from her task.

"Should you be doing that?"

"Rebecca won't mind, she trusts me with this."

"She didn't tell me that you could," the temporary assistant insisted. "I think you should wait for her to return and confirm that you can."

Marlene found her zeal a little annoying but understood that she was just doing her job. She sat back on Rebecca's chair and waited for her return.

"Oh good, you're back," Rebecca said when she noticed her temporary assistant standing in her room. "Can you please add this to what you send out today?" She handed another stack of contracts to her.

"She was looking through your work earlier," the nervous temporary assistant reported to Rebecca.

Rebecca exchanged a loaded look with Marlene before responding. "It's alright, thanks for letting me know." She watched her head out to complete her new task. "Aren't you on vacation?" She guessed what Marlene was doing while she was away.

"I was getting bored," Marlene reasoned. "Besides, I figured if I helped you, you'd be done early and we can head home early."

Rebecca appreciated her initiative but knew she won't like what she was about to tell her. "Marlene, about next week, there's a slight change in plans."

"Hagen withdrew your time off?" Marlene didn't hide her disappointment.

"No, that's not it," Rebecca quickly assured her. "But I will have to take some time away from you to meet some clients in London."

"How much time?" Marlene was willing to concede a few hours if it meant they were still able to go.

"Just a few hours here and there," Rebecca replied. "I promise I'll keep it short ok?" She was relieved Marlene was amenable to it.

.

Rebecca and Marlene had a late lunch because she wanted to finish her work before they left.

"What do you want to do after?" Marlene asked as they finished eating. "I'd like to go shopping."

"Actually, I forgot something at the office," Rebecca said. "Tell you what, why don't you take the car and go shopping? I'll see you at home later."

"How are you getting home?" Marlene asked taking the key from her.

"I'm sure I can get a ride from one of my brothers," Rebecca said confidently. "If not, I'll give you a call ok?" She leaned in to give her a kiss.

"Why don't I just come with you and we can both go shopping?" Marlene suggested.

"It might take a while," Rebecca said. "I don't want you to get bored again. Besides, you're on vacation remember? Go have fun."

Marlene could tell that Rebecca wanted her to go on her own so she agreed. She watched her girlfriend leave to go to work again.

.

"Rebecca," Caro greeted her when she saw her approach.

"So, what did you want to talk with me about earlier?" Rebecca asked.

"Marlene?" Caro asked looking to see if she was going to show up.

"She's not here," Rebecca assured her. "But we probably should hurry and get it over with."

Caro motioned for Rebecca to follow her to the storage room. She unveiled the dress that she had been working on for Rebecca. "I made some modifications and I hope you don't mind."

Rebecca studied the dress by going around the mannequin it was on. She tried to imagine how it would look on Marlene. "I like it. That was a good move Caro."

Caro breathed a sigh of relief. "Would you like to take it home now?"

"And you're sure Tanja hasn't seen it?"

"She never comes in here," Caro reminded her. "And I've kept it hidden and covered."

"Good," Rebecca said and waited for Caro to pack the dress for her.

.

"Justus," Rebecca called out when she saw him. "Is Marlene home yet?"

"Yes, she just arrive a few minutes ahead of you," he replied.

"Damn," she cursed softly. "Can you do me a favor and take this up to my room later when she's not there?"

"Certainly," he accepted. "Should I place it in your closet?" He gathered that Rebecca wanted to keep it hidden from Marlene.

"Yes, of course," she replied glad he understood her intention.

"Hey, you're back," Marlene said when she came down the stairs.

"Yeah," Rebecca acknowledged. "So what did you get from shopping today?"

"A few things," Marlene replied without getting into details. She wrapped her arms around Rebecca and gave her a quick kiss. "What did you give Justus?"

Rebecca had hoped she hadn't noticed but since she did, she had to come up with a quick answer. "Just something he can hang in a closet." She tried to dismiss it quickly and was glad when Marlene didn't ask further.

.

"My God, this place is better than you described it," Marlene said when she saw their room.

"I hope you'll remember this if I ever miss the mark next time," Rebecca teased as she sat down on the bed.

"You know I'd be content with anything for as long as you are there with me," Marlene reminded her. "It doesn't always have to be fancy."

Rebecca knew that but felt Marlene deserved only the best. She noticed Marlene move away from her. "Hey, where are you going?"

"Now it's my turn to surprise you," Marlene said seductively.

Rebecca waited eagerly to see what Marlene had in mind. Her eyes grew big as she saw what Marlene was wearing when she returned into the bedroom.

"Do you like it?" Marlene asked when Rebecca didn't say anything.

"When did you get this?" Rebecca asked as she admired the sexy negligee on Marlene.

"When I went shopping without you," Marlene replied. "I hope you like it."

"I love it," Rebecca growled. "But I'm afraid it won't stay on you for too long."

"It's alright, it's done its job." Marlene said with a smile as Rebecca took it off her. "That look on your face was priceless."

.

The luxurious weekend was done in a flash and Rebecca had to get up early to do some work. She gently got out of bed so Marlene could sleep in. She was almost done when she heard her speak.

"What time is your meeting?" Marlene asked raising her head to look at Rebecca.

"In an hour," Rebecca replied. "Go back to sleep."

"I can come with you," Marlene offered getting up. "I have nothing better to do that wait for you anyway."

"I have a better idea, why don't you go shopping?" Rebecca suggested. "We'll get Hagen to pay for it."

"And what should I get?"

"Surprise me," Rebecca said and leaned in to kiss her. "I should be back by lunch."

.

Marlene got back from her shopping spree just in time to order room service for lunch. She had just received the service trolley when she got a call from Rebecca.

"Hi, are you almost here because I'm hungry," Marlene said to Rebecca. "I got the whole shebang and it's going to get cold if you're not here soon."

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling," Rebecca said. "I'm actually still at the client's office and won't be able to make it for lunch."

Marlene was disappointed and looked sadly at what could have been a very romantic lunch.

"You're disappointed," Rebecca guessed correctly. "I can feel it over the phone."

"It's ok," Marlene said at last. "You can make it up to me later at dinner. You are planning to have it with me right?"

"Of course," Rebecca confirmed. "I have to go, they're calling me back in."

.

"Why did it take so long?" Marlene asked as she prepared for dinner. "Wasn't it supposed to be a routine meeting?"

"Yeah, until they started asking me why Hagen was now in-charge and not Sebastian," Rebecca said. "They needed reassurances that nothing would change and wanted to go over all the details of the deals then and there."

"Hagen owes you big for this," Marlene said. "I hope you'll tell him the trouble it caused."

Rebecca chuckled and pulled Marlene into her arms. "Don't worry, I'll make him give us another day we can use to spend together."

"And don't tell him where we're going," Marlene warned. "I don't want him scheduling another client meeting for you."

"I won't," Rebecca agreed. "So, are you excited about our trip to West End tomorrow night?"

"Are you kidding? I can't stop thinking about it," Marlene revealed. "Wait, you don't have a meeting that could take all day tomorrow do you?"

"Of course not," Rebecca assured her. "I made sure nothing gets in the way of that."

"Are you sure the dress I brought is good enough?"

"Well, if you want to be the 'belle of the ball', I may have something for you," Rebecca said moving towards the closet and pulling out a garment bag. She unzipped it and revealed the dress she had designed for her.

"Did you make this? When did you find the time?" Marlene was clearly pleased and loved it.

"I designed it for you," Rebecca explained. "But Caro did the rest with a little guidance from me."

"Of course because you're still the best designer I know," Marlene said.

Rebecca smiled as she watched Marlene try on the dress that fit her perfectly.

"I'll be the envy of everyone because I'm wearing a Rebecca exclusive," Marlene said happily.

.

Rebecca and Marlene returned home and found Hagen and Sebastian having an argument at the foyer. They watched Hagen storm off to his office while Sebastian storm off in the opposite direction.

"I have to go see what's going on," Rebecca explained.

"Go, your family needs you," Marlene agreed taking her bag from her. "I'll get our bags upstairs and wait for you there."

Rebecca gave Marlene a quick kiss and headed off to find Sebastian.

Marlene could guess what just happened and hoped Rebecca would be successful in making the brothers get along.

.

"Hey, mind some company?" Rebecca asked when she caught up with Sebastian.

"Sorry you had to see that," he apologized. "But because you did, you know I'll be bad company."

"Maybe I can cheer you up a bit or maybe find a middle ground for you two," she offered. "What were you arguing about?"

Sebastian explained how he felt left out of the company and how everything he tries to do seems like an attempt to wrestle control from Hagen.

"He's just new to all this; we all are," she tried to explain.

"I'm considering leaving the company," he said despite his sense of loyalty to the family.

"What will you do?" she asked trying to figure out how serious he was about that.

"I don't know but it's better than staying here."

"Please don't do that," she begged. "Let me talk to Hagen and see what I can do to help you."

"I don't think it'll change anything; he's very stubborn," he said.

"You once asked for my help to reinvent the company," she reminded him. "I failed you then, I won't fail you now. Trust me."

Sebastian studied his little sister a moment and decided it wouldn't hurt to have her try. He nodded his approval and got a hug in response.

.

Marlene had already unpacked when Rebecca arrived in their room. She could see the weight of the world on her shoulders and it worried her. "That bad?"

"Sebastian is considering leaving the company and Hagen keeps second guessing everything he recommends." Rebecca plopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

Marlene sat next to her and leaned over her. "So what are you going to do?" She wished it wasn't her burden to bear but knowing Rebecca, she knew she had taken it on to find a solution for her brothers.

"I don't know yet," Rebecca admitted. "But I know papa wouldn't want Sebastian to leave just as much as he hadn't when Hagen wanted to leave."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Marlene said. "That's what I love about you."

"That I meddle in my brothers' affairs?"

"That you care enough to want to make things right," Marlene said. She wished she could help more but all she could do was encourage Rebecca to keep trying.

.

Marlene woke up in the middle of the night and found herself alone on the bed. She raised her head and recognized Rebecca's shadowy form seated across from the bed. "Hey, you should get some sleep."

"I can't sleep," Rebecca replied. "I'm worried that I can't fix the problem between my brothers."

"Of course you can," Marlene said getting out of bed to walk over to her. "You just need some time to find something that would satisfy both of them."

"But I don't have much time," Rebecca said. "You know how impatient both of them are."

"Rebecca, losing sleep over it isn't going to solve it any sooner," Marlene said. "You just need to rest and let the answer come to you. Do you remember when you had a creative block? It was because you were too stressed to listen to your inner creative self."

"So your advice is that I go to sleep and dream up a solution?"

"I'd rather that you have a restful sleep and wake up fresh in the morning for any possibility," Marlene explained.

Rebecca decided to give her method a try since she was obviously not getting anywhere. She followed Marlene back to bed and tried to go back to sleep.

.

"Is Rebecca in?" Jessica asked Marlene.

"Why?" Marlene asked trying to field as much as she could to give Rebecca time and space to concentrate.

"I need her help to make Tanja more reasonable," Jessica said. "She won't approve my vacation time."

"Did she say why she rejected it?" Marlene knew the upcoming fashion week could be a reason.

"What do you think?" Jessica confirmed for Marlene.

"Look, I know you need a break after all the changes here but you know how important fashion week is. Can't you postpone your vacation?"

"That's just it, I originally asked for the week right after and Tanja rejected it saying there's much to do after a show; then the week after was the start of a new collection that was crucial," Jessica complained. "Do you see a pattern here? There's just never a good time."

"Let me talk with her," Marlene offered. "You may have to be flexible with when but I'll get you your vacation time ok?"

"Fine, if you don't I'm going straight to Rebecca," Jessica warned.

.

"Here's your mail," Marlene said when she went into Rebecca's office. "Are you sure there's nothing I can do for you?"

Rebecca had her eyes closed as she leaned back on her chair. She was quite aware that Marlene had been shielding her from any distraction since they got to the office and was grateful but still unable to figure things out.

"Hey, at least tell me what you want for lunch," Marlene suggested. "We can make it a working lunch."

Rebecca opened her eyes and smiled weakly at her. She took the envelopes from her and started to skim through them. She found one that intrigued her and she stood up suddenly.

"Hey, careful," Marlene said startled by her abrupt movement.

"Marlene, you've just given me a great idea," Rebecca said cryptically. "I've got to talk with my brothers." She gave Marlene a brief kiss and quickly headed out of her office.

"What about lunch?" Marlene called out to her.

"You go ahead without me," Rebecca replied back not missing a step.

.

"And how exactly is this going to work?" Sebastian asked as he listened to Rebecca's solution.

"It's a new enterprise and right up your alley," she explained. "You can explore new ways to expand the company and Hagen can't argue that point. Imagine the unlimited potential."

Sebastian was interested but feigned indifference. "And you think Hagen will agree to this."

"Well, we need to get Elisabeth's support," she admitted. "But I think she will and so would Tristan. I'd do it myself if I wasn't already neck deep with work."

"When did you get good at this?" he wondered amazed at how different his little sister was now.

"I learned from you," she said and hugged him. "So is that a yes?"

Sebastian nodded his agreement and watched as Rebecca rallied the other members of the family.

.

"Hello Tanja," Marlene greeted her. "I need to talk to you about something."

"I'm surprised Rebecca even let you out of her sight," Tanja teased. "What brings you here?"

"It's about the workers' vacation. I heard you cancelled all of them."

"It's the busiest time of the year," Tanja said not missing a beat. "I'm sure Rebecca understands that. Did she send you here to slap my hand because she won't do it herself?"

"She doesn't know yet and she doesn't have to if you agree to let them have their vacation after fashion week."

"They're getting their bonuses; what else could they ask for?"

"Time off to enjoy the bonus," Marlene pointed out. "Look, even you need to recharge after a hectic fashion week. The workers will be grateful and reenergized for the next project if you let them have it."

Tanja considered it a moment before continuing. "Alright, I'll approve their vacations. But in return I need something from you."

"What could you possibly need from me? I'm no longer part of your division."

"But you are the assistant to the second-in-command of the company," Tanja said with a smile. "I need to know what Rebecca is up to especially with regards to Sebastian."

"All I know is that Rebecca is trying to help him," Marlene revealed. "Other than that, I haven't a clue. You'll have to ask Rebecca yourself because I'm not going to be your spy."

"I would never ask you to spy," Tanja said in feigned hurt. "Perhaps a little inside scoop now and then."

Marlene could only shake her head and smile at her persistent friend.

.

"Marlene, these came for you," the receptionist said and handed her a bouquet of multi-colored roses.

Marlene picked out the card and smiled after reading it. She was admiring the bunch that she didn't notice Tristan arrive.

"Wow, roses; what's the occasion?" he asked.

"Rebecca doesn't need an occasion to send me flowers," she countered. "She's sweet that way."

"Maybe," he said trying to place doubt in her mind. "But I'd wait for the other shoe to fall first in case this turns out to be not as sweet as you hoped."

"Is there a reason you're here?" she said trying not to let him get to her.

"I'm looking for Rebecca," he said. "She called me in for some family meeting."

Marlene directed him to where everyone had assembled and went back to work. She did find it harder because she kept thinking about what he had said. She was in an increasingly foul mood when a man approached her.

"Hello, I'm here to meet with Miss von Lahnstein," the man said.

Marlene checked the calendar and realized he probably didn't get the cancellation she sent. She felt bad for him and decided she would fill-in for Rebecca.

.

Rebecca returned to her office to find Marlene shaking hands with a man in a business suit. She had thought that Marlene had cancelled all her appointments for the day so she wondered who he was.

"Hey, you're back," Marlene said. "How'd your family meeting go?"

"Everything is set," Rebecca said proudly. "So who was that guy?"

Marlene explained what had happened and what she had done in her stead. She was worried when Rebecca didn't say anything after. "I know, I should've rescheduled."

"Not at all," Rebecca said with a smile. "I would've done the exact same thing." She chuckled when she saw Marlene breathe a sigh of relief.

"You scared me for a moment there," Marlene complained. "Please don't do that again."

"Sorry," Rebecca apologized and pulled her into her arms. "Anyway, do you like the roses?"

"Why did you get them for me?" Marlene asked letting her curiosity get the better of her.

"Why not?" Rebecca said simply and pulling slightly away from her. "What's the matter?" She could tell Marlene was bothered by something.

"I don't know why I even let him get to me," Marlene said with a hint of regret that she brought it up.

"Did Tristan say something to you earlier? I saw him over here a while ago."

Marlene felt bad that she could cause a dispute between the two. "Forget about it; I shouldn't have listened to him."

"What did he say?" Rebecca insisted not hiding her growing anger.

Marlene knew that intense look and told her what Tristan insinuated her motives were for sending flowers.

"If you must know, I sent them because I wanted you to know you're the best; you look out for me, you give me good ideas, you shield me when I need space, you encourage and support me, you …" Rebecca couldn't say anymore because Marlene covered her mouth.

"I get it now," Marlene said. "I'm so sorry for doubting your intentions." She felt ashamed for not believing in Rebecca more steadfastly.

"You can make it up to me," Rebecca suggested. "I want to go dancing."

"Where?" Marlene asked liking her idea. They hadn't gone in a while and it was high time they did again.

"I leave that to you," Rebecca said giving her the challenge.


	8. Chapter 8

Marlene arrived home ahead of Rebecca and quickly changed for the night ahead. She pulled out another dress that she wanted Rebecca to wear and tried to think if she had forgotten anything.

"Hey, Ollie said you left early today. I thought we were going dancing tonight," Rebecca said when she arrived.

"That's because I wanted to get changed for our night of dancing," Marlene explained. "I even picked out a dress for you."

"Should we eat here before we leave or did you have a restaurant in mind?" Rebecca changed clothes quickly not wanting to waste time.

"You ask too many questions," Marlene complained. "Just follow me will you?" She started walking out the door.

Rebecca thought it strange that she wouldn't answer her but decided to play along. She was heading towards the stairs when she felt Marlene pull her back. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Marlene said and led her to one of the rooms in the castle. She opened the door and revealed a wonderfully set table with soft music playing in the background.

Rebecca liked what Marlene had done to the room and quickly surmised that they were staying in instead of going out.

"I doubt anyone would let me close an entire restaurant for a private dinner with you so I went with the next best thing," Marlene explained shyly. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?" Rebecca assured her. "This is actually better than I imagined the night would be. Did you cook as well?" She noticed two food domes on the table.

"I had help but I made it just the way you want it," Marlene said and wrapped her arms around Rebecca. "Because I'm the only one who knows how you like it."

"Good, because I'm starving," Rebecca declared before pulling Marlene towards the table.

.

After dinner, Marlene got up to dim the lights. She wanted to set the ambience and saw Rebecca move towards the music player.

"What are you in the mood for?" Rebecca asked as she checked the music selection.

"How about something slow?" Marlene whispered in her ear.

"You read my mind," Rebecca agreed and chose a playlist that was perfect for it. She turned towards Marlene and took her into her arms and began to dance.

Marlene wrapped her arms around Rebecca and moved in sync with her. She found it quite a heady experience and relished it.

"You know what, you're amazing," Rebecca whispered.

"Is that your way of thanking me?" Marlene teasingly whispered back. "I expected more from you."

"Wasn't this supposed to be your apology to me?" Rebecca asked pulling away slightly and twirling her around that made them both giggle.

"I was hoping you've forgotten about that," Marlene said hopefully.

"Almost," Rebecca said. "But the night is still young." She wasn't yet ready to end their romantic night.

"It certainly is," Marlene agreed and fell back into Rebecca's arms.

.

"You girls were up late last night," Tristan noted when they arrived for breakfast.

"And your point is?" Rebecca asked pointedly as she sat across from him. "Besides, how did you know about that?"

"Were you spying on us?" Marlene finished for her.

"Of course not, I couldn't sleep so I took a short walk," he said indignantly. "I just happened to pass by and heard you two giggling inside."

"That was quite a walk," Rebecca said knowing that he was on the other side of the castle from them. "Maybe you should try sleeping aids the next time."

"I prefer walking," he insisted. "Besides, that way I get to learn what my little sister is up to."

"So you were spying," Rebecca accused him. She stood up abruptly and started to head out.

"I was kidding," he said. "Come on, don't skip breakfast because of that."

Rebecca was past listening and ignored him.

"Why do you keep antagonizing her?" Marlene said sorely as she got up to follow Rebecca.

Tristan gave his best innocent look and shrugged.

.

"You two are here early," Hagen greeted Rebecca and Marlene when he crossed paths with them on his way to his office.

"Does everyone in the castle know?" Rebecca asked to no one in particular before storming off to her office.

"What was that about?" he asked Marlene clearly bewildered by Rebecca's reaction.

Marlene was more level-headed and asked Hagen what he meant by his greeting.

"Tristan mentioned that you two might be late coming in today," he revealed. "So I was surprised to see you here."

"Tristan makes it sound like we're slacking," Marlene said. "That's not fair to Rebecca."

"I know you two aren't slacking," he assured her. He moved to go speak with Rebecca when he felt Marlene's hand on his arm.

"Maybe it's best if I go in," she offered. "She's in a terrible mood now that you two might argue about something else."

Hagen saw her point and decided to let her handle his sister.

.

"Hey, is it safe to come in?" Marlene asked tentatively from the doorway. "I come bearing food."

"Damn, I've almost forgotten I haven't eaten breakfast," Rebecca cursed softly. "Why do I let my brothers get to me?" She pushed her chair slightly away from the desk.

"Well, Hagen was misinformed so I think you should let him off the hook." Marlene placed the coffee cup and pastry in front of Rebecca.

Rebecca studied Marlene who was standing next to her as she took a bite of her breakfast pastry. "And what about Tristan?"

"Well, Tristan is intentionally trying to get on your nerves," Marlene said. "But I think you should just ignore him."

"Easier said than done."

"I know but please try," Marlene entreated. "It doesn't do you any good being upset."

"You always know how to calm me down," Rebecca said. "How do you do that?" She got up and pulled Marlene into her arms.

"I can't say for sure," Marlene admitted putting her arms around Rebecca. "Can you tell me how you always know how to cheer me up?"

"Hmm, I can't say either," Rebecca said after thinking about it for a moment.

"I guess that's what makes us a great team. We keep each other sane in this monkey house."

"Well, it'll get crazier here if you don't get back to work," Marlene teased.

"Yes boss," Rebecca said and sat back down. "Oh, can you do me a favor and get this to the legal team and this to the auditors?" She handed Marlene two hefty folders.

Marlene accepted the folders and started to head out when she heard Rebecca ask if she knew which folder was which. She turned and plucked a Post-It from the desk and stuck it on one folder and wrote its intended recipient before doing the same to the other. She gave a questioning look at Rebecca who just nodded to indicate she got it right.

.

Rebecca was quickly gathering her things when Marlene returned. "I have to go to an off-site meeting."

"Do you need me to come with you?" Marlene asked hoping she would take her.

"No, I think I can manage on my own," Rebecca said looking around her bag for her car key.

Marlene picked up the key on the desk and handed it to her. She was a bit disappointed that she was being left behind.

"I'll be back by lunch," Rebecca said. "We can go out; your choice." She noticed that Marlene wasn't happy about not getting to tag along.

"Don't be late, I'm already getting a bit hungry."

"I won't," Rebecca said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

.

"Hey, Marlene, do you know where Rebecca is?" Hagen asked when he found her in the break room. "She needs this for her meeting today."

Marlene recognized the folder he was holding because it still had the sticky note she put on it. "You just missed her, she's on her way to her meeting now."

"Damn, she's not prepared for that meeting without this," he said.

"I can take it to her," she volunteered taking the folder from him. "Where's the meeting at?"

Hagen told her where it was taking place and offered her the company car. "Be sure to get it to her."

"I certainly won't let her down," she joked and headed off.

.

"Hello, I'm looking for Rebecca von Lahnstein," Marlene told the receptionist.

"Does she work here?" the receptionist asked clearly unfamiliar with the name.

"Can I help you?" another woman asked approaching her.

"I hope so, I'm looking for my boss Rebecca von Lahnstein," Marlene repeated.

"Oh, you just missed her," the other woman said. "She's with my dad touring the building over there."

Marlene turned to where she was pointing and stifled a gasp. She saw a skeletal building being built across from them. She could make out some workers moving precariously and tried to figure out where Rebecca was.

"Here, you can use this," the woman said handing her a pair of binoculars.

Marlene easily recognized Rebecca and took a deep breath to keep herself from panicking. She just hoped that the tour would be over soon.

.

"I look forward to seeing the building once it's complete," Rebecca said when she was back at the reception area. "Thank you for showing me around; I'll be sure to report your progress to my brother."

"Please thank Hagen for sending you to the meeting, it was an absolute pleasure," the elderly man said with a smile and held her hands.

"Papa, you should stop flirting with Rebecca. She's here on business."

"I know that but what do I always remind you?"

"All business and no play makes us dull," Rebecca and his daughter said in unison. They chuckled and watched him go back to his office.

"So, what did you think? Did we pass inspection?"

"I'm no building inspector but I think everything is in order," Rebecca confirmed. "Well, I should be going or I'll be late for dinner with Marlene."

"Oh, Marlene is here," the other woman told her. "She's in the conference room waiting for you."

Rebecca was surprised and headed to find Marlene.

.

Marlene was pacing back and forth trying to calm herself down. She had gotten more agitated as she thought of accident scenarios while waiting.

"Hey, they told me you were here?" Rebecca asked when she joined her in the conference room. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you this," Marlene said showing her the folder she brought. "Hagen said it was important." She was trying hard to keep her temper in check.

"I already saw a digital copy of the auditors' report," Rebecca told her. "They sent it to me before I left the office. You should've called me to save you the trip."

"Well, I'm glad I did come," Marlene said. "Were you going to tell me what you just did? What possessed you to go up that building under construction?"

"Marlene, I came to do an inspection to confirm what was on the report and that involves going up that building. It's pretty safe."

"Safe?" Marlene asked in disbelief. "There's a reason there's a danger sign outside the construction site."

"But I was with people who knew what they were doing," Rebecca reasoned trying to calm Marlene.

"Why are you being so reckless?" Marlene asked before storming out.

Rebecca tried to catch up to her but she only saw a car drive away from the parking lot.

.

"Marlene, wait," Rebecca called out to her. She followed the company car all the way back to the castle.

Marlene stopped and turned to face Rebecca. She clung to her anger to keep her fear from overwhelming her.

"What is going on with you? It was a perfectly safe site tour; please stop overreacting."

"Overreacting?" Marlene asked angrily. "Excuse me for caring about your safety. What if something happened while you were up there? Did you even consider that?"

"Nothing happened," Rebecca said trying to hug her in an effort to calm her. She could tell that Marlene won't be easy to appease on this one.

"What if something did?" Marlene insisted. "God, I don't know what I would do if …" She finally came to tears.

"Marlene, please calm down," Rebecca pleaded seeing how distressed she was. She moved to comfort her but was rebuffed. "Where are you going?"

"I just need to be alone," Marlene said moving to head back to the car.

"Wait," Rebecca blocked her path. "Stay here. I'll leave and give you space." She worried Marlene would do something rash and preferred she stay home.

"Where are you going?" Marlene couldn't help but be concerned.

"Don't worry, I won't be near any construction site," Rebecca assured her before walking back to her car.

.

Marlene entered the castle quite upset because although she wanted to be alone, she didn't like not knowing where Rebecca was. She marched right down to find Elisabeth to ask for advice. She was surprised to find her father in the castle. "Papa, what are you doing here?"

"Marlene, what are you doing here?" Thomas asked her clearly surprised to see her.

"I live here, remember?" she reminded him. She heard footsteps behind her and saw Biggi arrive.

"Marlene, you're home early," Biggi said in surprise. She turned to Thomas with a loaded look. "Were you expecting her?"

"No," Thomas replied. "I just came to speak with Biggi about babysitting Tommy for a while tomorrow."

"No problem," Biggi said quickly before excusing herself to leave the two alone.

Marlene eyed her father carefully trying to see if he would tell her what was really going on.

"What's the matter?" he asked sensing her mood earlier. "Why are you here instead of at work?"

Marlene took a deep breath and remembered why she was so upset. She told him what she had been through and waited for his opinion.

"Although I agree that Rebecca was a bit reckless to do that, I think she's also right about you overreacting."

"But papa, I wouldn't have if she didn't do what she did."

"It's not easy to see people we love do dangerous things but we can't hold them back," he advised. "All we can hope for is that they know how much we love them and come home safely to us."

.

Rebecca was moving her food around her plate having lost her appetite. She wished Marlene hadn't gone after her and things wouldn't have gotten bad between them.

"Is something wrong with the food?" Charlie asked when she passed her table.

"Oh no, it's not that," Rebecca said. "I just don't have the appetite because Marlene isn't here."

"Where is she?" Charlie asked noting that Rebecca was alone.

"She's at home," Rebecca revealed. "We were supposed to eat together but I did something that made her angry." She told Charlie what had happened leading to her dining alone.

"I can understand why she was frightened; I'd be, too," Charlie said sympathetically. "Perhaps you should show her that it is safe so she won't worry about you."

Rebecca looked at Charlie like she had just given her the best advice ever and hugged her. "Thank you!" She quickly up and was about to leave when she remembered she hadn't paid her bill.

"It's ok; it's on the house," Charlie said. She was rewarded with a kiss from Rebecca.

.

"Your lunch is getting cold," Thomas noted when he saw Marlene just toying with her food.

"I was supposed to be having lunch with Rebecca but instead I don't even know where she is."

"So you prefer her company to mine?" he tried to joke.

"I'm sorry, papa, I didn't mean it that way," she apologized. She made an effort to eat to appease him.

"I know you're worried about her but you can't stifle her adventurous nature," he said. "I quite like that about her; she strikes out on her own."

"So I'm just supposed to support her in anything she thinks of doing?" She knew his answer even before he gave it. "By the way, you should know we all know about you and Biggi." She wanted to change the topic and thought that was as good as any.

"What?" he blurted out almost spilling his drink.

Marlene chuckled at his reaction. "You didn't think we wouldn't notice did you? Anyway, if you must know, we approve of her."

Before they could discuss it further they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Here you are," Rebecca said trying to catch her breath. "Hello Mr. Wolf. Come with me." She quickly greeted him before taking Marlene's hand to take her with her.

"Where are you taking me?" Marlene asked.

"Will you please just come?" Rebecca said without explaining further.

.

"What are we doing back here?" Marlene asked not liking it one bit.

"I arranged for us to go up together," Rebecca revealed and opened the passenger-side door. "I want to show you that it is absolutely safe."

"Becky, papa is tied up in a meeting right now so he sent me to give you and Marlene the tour." The other woman handed them both hard hats to wear.

"Please call me Rebecca." She could tell Marlene wasn't pleased with the other woman's familiar address.

"You mean you don't call her Becky either?" the other woman asked Marlene.

"No," Marlene said trying to hide her dislike of her.

"Shall we?" Rebecca prompted to dispel the tense situation.

The tour went smoothly and Marlene's concerns about safety were all lessened.

"When will the walls come up?" Marlene asked.

"In a few weeks. That's when we can go past this line and not fall off." The other woman was joking but she didn't know what had occurred between her two guests that prompted the second tour.

Rebecca turned to look over the ledge when she felt Marlene's restraining hands.

"Didn't you hear what she just said?" Marlene warned sternly.

"I wasn't going to go over," Rebecca said. She squeezed Marlene's hand when she saw the look of disbelief on her face. "Come on, tour is over." She felt Marlene's firm grip on her until they were back down on the ground.

"Well, I hope that was helpful," the other woman said.

"Thanks again for accommodating us," Rebecca said handing her hard hat back. "We should be getting back to the office." She started to head to the car when she felt the hard hat being pushed back into her hands.

"Papa wanted you to have this; it has your name on it."

"Uhm, thanks," Rebecca said accepting the gift.

.

"I didn't know they were going to do that," Rebecca said when she noticed Marlene had been very quiet as they reached the car.

"Well, I suppose you should have one if you'll be going into construction areas," Marlene said taking a closer look of the hard hat. "It looks good on you."

Rebecca was surprised by Marlene's change in attitude. "Are you sure?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful," Marlene requested handing back the hard hat to her.

"Marlene, I'm not crazy; I won't do anything dangerous," Rebecca assured her. "I have two reasons to want to hang around. The first being that my family needs me. I think my brothers will go their separate ways if left on their own; Elisabeth needs me to prevent that from happening." She saw that Marlene agreed with her assessment.

"And the second reason?" Marlene prompted when Rebecca didn't go on.

"Ah, the most important one actually," Rebecca began placing the hard hat on the hood and pulling Marlene closer. "There's this sexy blonde lady that I'm head over heels in love with and I'd like to be part of her life for a very long time."

"Really? Why?" Marlene leaned back to evade Rebecca's attempt to kiss her.

"Because she drives me crazy in and out of bed," Rebecca reasoned trying once again to kiss her.

"Wouldn't you prefer someone who keeps you sane then?" Marlene challenged pushing her slightly away.

"Marlene, why are you making this difficult?"

"You have to earn it," Marlene said seeing how intent she was to get a kiss.

Rebecca looked into Marlene eyes before making her next move. "Although you do drive me crazy, you're the best thing that's ever happened in my life." She was about to say something more but Marlene made it difficult for her to speak or think with the passionate kiss she was receiving.

"What was that?" Marlene asked when she heard something. She quickly determined it was Rebecca's stomach rumbling softly. "Have you had lunch?"

"I wasn't hungry earlier," Rebecca admitted indirectly.

"Rebecca, you should've told me," Marlene said. "Get in the car." She moved towards the driver's side taking charge of the matter.

"Can we get sushi?" Rebecca suggested trying to lighten Marlene's mood.

"Whatever you like," Marlene said starting the car and driving them to their favorite sushi restaurant.

.

"You two are home early," Tristan noted when Rebecca and Marlene stepped into the foyer.

"I could say the same about you," Rebecca countered. "Shouldn't you be in the office making sure your latest project is a success?"

"I thought I'd get some fencing practice in while I contemplated my next creative executive decision," he revealed.

"Let me guess, you've blown your budget already haven't you?"

"What makes you say that?" he asked trying to look unaffected.

"Alright, I'm sorry if I jumped to conclusions," Rebecca apologized. "Just remember you have to work within your approved budget."

"Let's just say hypothetically that I'll need an adjustment," he hinted. "Would you consider lending me a hand?"

"No because that would mean I'll have to pull it from somewhere else and we're spread pretty thin at the moment," Rebecca rejected the notion even if it was a conjecture.

"I don't believe you'd allow that to happen," he said in disbelief. "Tell you what, why don't we settle the matter with a match; if I win, you give me a little wiggle room."

"And if I win?" Rebecca asked noting Marlene's disapproving look.

"I'll come under budget and you can take that as your bonus," he offered.

"By how much?" Rebecca asked trying to be clear what she was getting into.

"Rebecca, you're not seriously going to do this?" Marlene interjected.

"As much as you want," he replied ignoring Marlene's concern for his sister.

"Deal; let me get my gear." Rebecca started up the stairs to prepare to take up Tristan's challenge.

"Why do you keep picking on Rebecca?" Marlene complained, obviously she hadn't forgotten about that morning's incident. "I want you to leave her alone."

"This is business Marlene," he said.

"This isn't about business and you know it," she said angrily. "I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore."

"Relax Marlene, this isn't about you," he assured her. "It's just a sibling thing."

"I have sisters and I don't treat them this way," she reminded him.

"You wouldn't understand but I'm sure Rebecca does. Now if you don't mind, I have to get ready."

.

"Rebecca, why are you doing this?" Marlene asked while she watched Rebecca change. "You know he's just trying to provoke you."

"I know," Rebecca agreed. "And it's time I stood up to him."

"But must you make a business decision based on the outcome of a fencing match?"

"Don't you have faith in me?" Rebecca asked with a teasing smile. "You don't think I can beat him?"

"I know you're capable of winning but it's a huge gamble. What will you do if he wins and asks you for more money?"

"He's right that I have some reserves, so don't worry," Rebecca assured her. "But I'm pretty sure I won't lose because he thinks he's got me worked up and will let his guard down."

"Are you sure?" Marlene asked still worried Rebecca would get hurt or get in trouble.

"It's sweet that you're worried but trust me on this one," Rebecca said and gave her a quick kiss. "See you in a bit." She started to head for the door ready to face Tristan.

"Rebecca," Marlene called her. "I think you'll need this won't you?" She picked up the foil and handed it to her.

.

"We could skip this part and you can just approve my new budget proposal," Tristan said when Rebecca arrived.

"You wish," Rebecca said testing her foil before taking her stance against him.

"So Marlene isn't coming to see you lose?"

"I think she knows what I'm capable of," she replied. She easily evaded Tristan's attack and earned a point for her counterattack.

Tristan was surprised and realized it wasn't going to be as easy as he originally thought.

.

Marlene watched as the cake in the oven started to rise. She had to do something to keep from thinking about Rebecca who was dueling with Tristan. She hoped it was the outcome that Rebecca had wanted and she could use the cake to celebrate with her.

"Ah, Marlene," Elisabeth greeted her when she arrived. "What's the cake for?" She tried to think of any occasion that she might have forgotten.

"It's for Rebecca," Marlene replied pulling the cake out. "I thought she might want a sweet snack after she's done fencing with Tristan."

"That's very thoughtful of you," Elisabeth said. "I just hope it doesn't spoil her appetite for dinner because Mrs. Linse might not let you use her oven again." She couldn't help but tease Marlene with Mrs. Linse overhearing them.

The three women started to laugh when they all remembered who they were talking about.

.

"Ooh, cake," Rebecca said when she entered the kitchen. "Can I have some?" She set her gear on the table next to it.

"Hang on, I just finished frosting that," Marlene said swatting her hand away. "Besides, what makes you think this is for you?"

"Because it's my favorite cake," Rebecca pointed out confidently.

"Alright, I made it for you," Marlene confirmed cutting a slice out. "So how did it go?"

"Let's just say that Tristan will leave us alone for a while," Rebecca said with a wide smile. It turned to a frown when instead of receiving the slice of cake, Marlene decided to take a bite of it herself. "Hey, where's my slice?"

"You can get your own," Marlene teased trying hard not to laugh when she saw the petulant look on Rebecca's face. "Or we can share this one." She blocked Rebecca's path when she was about to go get her own plate and fork.

Rebecca was about to take the fork from Marlene but instead opened her mouth when Marlene offered to feed her a piece of cake. "This makes it so much better."

"This will make it even better," Marlene said and leaned in to kiss her.

"That certainly does," Rebecca agreed. "Maybe you can teach me how to bake sometime."

They both turned when they heard footsteps coming towards them. It was Tristan who was obviously still stunned by his defeat to Rebecca.

"Oh come Tristan, it's not that bad," Rebecca said trying to soothe his ego. "I told you that you can just come 1 Euro under budget and everything is settled."

"I want a rematch," he suggested.

"Don't be a sore loser Tristan," Marlene declared.

Tristan decided wisely to let it go but before leaving them, he swiped a bit of icing from Rebecca's cake. "Not bad, you might give Mrs. Linse a run for her money baking cakes."

Rebecca was about to protest but Marlene silently signaled for her to let it go.

"I'm now regretting letting him off so easily."

"That didn't bother me," Marlene said. "And I'm really proud of you for being kind and not slashing his budget."

"I don't want him to fail," Rebecca revealed. "I just want him to know I am serious about winning."

"You've won me over," Marlene admitted and kissed her again before pulling her to head up to their room.


End file.
